A la muerte le gusta morder
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Fic para 'Reyes de la Noche', del foro ¡Siéntate! • Kōga siempre supo que había algo mal con Kikyō, desde el primer momento que la vislumbró de lejos. Kikyō sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo qué era exactamente lo que estaba mal con ella.
1. Lo que sangra

_Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **A LA MUERTE LE GUSTA  
 _MORDER_**

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas desde la última vez que probó sangre. Su cuerpo, aunque hecho de barros y huesos, parecía pedírselo con ahínco. La sed le quebraba esa falsa garganta, y su humor no había hecho sino empeorar. Las cosas estaban mal. Muy mal. No había nada que pudiera hacer para remediar los errores del pasado, ni para evitar estar donde estaba en ese momento. Morir solo estaba en sus planes a largo plazo, tenía metas más importantes e inmediatas. Solo tenía que _contenerse_ hasta que finalmente pudiera arder en el infierno. Por desgracia, algunas personas eran presas muy fáciles. Demasiado fáciles.

Y ella tenía tanta sed...

* * *

 **[ Día I » Sangre]  
Lo que sangra**

* * *

No era la primera vez que la veía, pues la había observado cuando estaba con el pulgoso y con Kagome, muchas otras veces y solamente de lejos, sin recaer verdaderamente en su presencia, tal vez demasiado obnubilado con la que nunca sería más que una amiga o un amor del pasado. No, no era la primera vez que la veía. Solo que esta vez la _veía de verdad_. Sí era la primera vez que la oía maldecir, escupir al suelo y pisotear con sus delicados pies humanos la grava bajo su peso. A Kōga no le pareció algo propio de una sacerdotisa, pero no hizo el menor caso al respecto. Había cosas peores.

Cosas peores de las que estaba volviéndose cómplice sin siquiera planteárselo.

Salió de entre los árboles que lo ocultaban de la vista y la observó con una ceja en alto, mientras ella se giraba a verlo con un grácil movimiento. Tenía el largo cabello negro suelto, sin una sola onda, un mar negro y en calma. La brisa de la tarde hacía que bailara lentamente a su alrededor. Había mucha verdad en todo lo que decían: tenía un parecido muy grande con su bella Kagome, pero las diferencias eran tan atroces, tan evidentes, que no merecían comparación alguna. Era un insulto incluso pensarlo.

—¿Qué necesitas? —masculló ella, mirándolo ceñuda. Se irguió cuan alta era y le observó con recelo, preguntándose qué debería hacer a continuación. Se sentía tan descuidada y estúpida en ese momento. Intentó retomar su sangre fría, la calma, todo lo que la caracterizaba para llevar adelante lo que sea que tuviera hacer. No tenía ganas de matar al aliado de Inuyasha y encontrarse problemas gratis, pero, si debía hacerlo, _lo haría_. Había cosas que eran mejor mantener en el más completo secreto, aunque en verdad no lo fuera en absoluto.

Kōga dirigió la vista del pálido rostro de la sacerdotisa al cadáver que descansaba a sus pies, con las mejillas hundidas, las cuencas de sus ojos vacías, la piel marchita y esa falta de vida que resultaba por demás chocante. No para él, estaba ya muy acostumbrado a los muertos, e incluso había sido causante de muchísimas desgracias. Pero no dejaba de resultar desagradable a la vista. Kikyō, con una sombra de culpa en sus ojos oscuros, también dirigió la vista al aldeano y volvió luego a enfocarla en el demonio lobo.

¿Cuánto tiempo de vida le quedaría por entrometido? Sería mejor no dejar pasar más los segundos.

—Has matado a ese hombre.

La voz de Kōga sonó tan grave como se había imaginado que sería, y sus palabras directas le causaron cierta gracia y repulsión. Le observaba con el rostro duro, con una curiosidad inusual. Resultaba peligroso el modo en que su mirada se clavaba en ella, el modo en que su boca se movía al hablar, el modo en que las venas se marcaban en su masculino cuello. Peligroso para él, supuso Kikyō. Porque no había peligro alguno para ella. Ni siquiera Naraku era un peligro. No estaba segura de que existiera alguien que pudiera acabar con su no-vida.

—Y me he bebido hasta la última gota de su sangre —agregó ella entonces, sin cambiar de expresión—. Eso ya lo sabes. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, demonio?

Kōga soltó una risa. Caminó a paso desgarbado a su alrededor, como un lobo hambriento jugando con la comida. Eso le sacó un suspiro de cansancio a Kikyō. Los demonios perros se comportaban como perros; los demonio lobos, como lobos. Resultaba un tanto irritante pensar que trataba con personas, y luego resultaban no ser más que un animal. Siempre era lo mismo. Tratar con mentes básicas y pensamientos extraños, con impulsos salvajes e instintivos. Era predecible. Y aburrido.

—Sabía que no eras humana desde que te vi. Que estabas...

—Muerta. Lo estoy.

Kōga asintió, deteniéndose finalmente frente a ella. Puso sus brazos en jarra, y Kikyō notó sin dificultad cómo se marcaban aún más sus abdominales. Se obligó mentalmente a no pensar que dentro de ese cuerpo musculoso corría mucha sangre, no quería pensar en cómo sabría en su boca. ¿Sería muy diferente a la de los humanos? ¿O sería como comer un poco de carne cruda?

—Y... ¿te dedicas a matar de esta manera?

Kikyō apretó los dientes. Que alguien de esa calaña le estuviera haciendo ese tipo de preguntas y con ese tono era algo que no permitiría, si bien su actuar había sido deplorable, porque, lamentablemente, ella también solo actuaba bajo impulsos naturales. Ella también no era más que un animal, un animal maldito. Pero tenía su orgullo, su porte y su poder. Y sobre todo, tenía una imagen que cuidar.

—¿ _Qué es lo que quieres?_

Kōga le sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes. Su piel morena contrastaba enormemente con la nívea piel de la sacerdotisa. Kikyō se detestó un poco más por no haber sido capaz de cuidar de su entorno, de no haber sido capaz de sentir su presencia cuando aún estaba a salvo de miradas indiscretas, cuando podría haber hecho algo para ocultar su delito.

—Tú ya no eres humana, ¿verdad?

Kikyō no dijo nada. Se fijó por si acaso su inmaculado _hakui_ tenía manchas de aquel preciado líquido vital. Por suerte no era así; ya tenía mucha práctica al respecto, después de todo. ¿A cuántos humanos había acorralado en algún lugar perdido del bosque? ¿A cuántos revoltosos había tenido que contener? ¿Cuántos gritos había tenido que acallar? Se acomodó el _obi_ con paciencia, que se había corrido un poco del lugar en la lucha contra el pobre aldeano. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, dejando que le hablara así, que se sintiera en el derecho.

No tenía idea de porqué estaba dejando que aquello pasara. Debía acabar con la amenaza y ya. Tal vez toda esa falta de acción se debía a que era la primera vez que la encontraban en falta. Y era distinto enfrentarse a un demonio —aunque podría vencerlo sin problemas— que a algún humano que se encontrara por error en el lugar. Era aún más distinto enfrentarse a alguien conocido, a alguien _conocido para alguien más_.

Había hecho daño matando a un aldeano, pero haría más daño si mataba a un aliado de Inuyasha. Se reconfortó pensando que esa era la causa.

—Nunca creí que pudieras ser este tipo de criatura.

La voz de Kōga sonaba curiosa. Kikyō se imaginó brevemente cómo hubiera sonado la voz de Inuyasha si hubiese sido él quien la hubiera encontrado en esa situación. Torturada, asustada, mustia,... ¿cuál sería su tono de voz? Tal vez, el tono de voz no sería lo que partiera el corazón que no tenía en su pecho, sino la mirada dorada perturbada, el hilo de sus pensamientos, el hecho de que se negara a tocarle, a tomarle de la mano y dejarle sentir ese calor tan propio de él, que nunca había podido olvidar, ni siquiera habiendo pasado por una muerte violenta. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente con un movimiento de cabeza.

No quería pensar ni por un momento la reacción de Inuyasha cuando finalmente decidiera aceptar lo obvio.

—Si no necesitas nada, puedes irte —masculló. No tenía ánimos de pelear. Capaz lo único que buscaba era que ese secreto saliera a la luz, ¿no? Dejando escapar a la única persona viva que sabía cómo era. Capaz estaba buscando el desprecio de Inuyasha y los suyos, para finalmente dejar de interponerse en una historia que no la quería como protagonista. Capaz simplemente se odiaba demasiado.

Kōga le sonrió, pero ella sólo llegó a percibir lejanamente el ruido de su respiración, incluso apenas el sonido de su boca al curvarse. Mientras se debatía en qué hacer con el cuerpo del aldeano, y otra vez ponía en tela de juicio si acaso era prudente dejar ir o matar al lobo (si era muy tarde para un ataque directo, podría usar sus flechas y acabar de inmediato con su vida), Kōga se alejó a paso lento por donde había venido. Esta vez, Kikyō pudo sentir cómo se iba alejando, a diferencia de cuando se acercó a ella en primer lugar.

Dejarlo ir... eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Incluso le había invitado a irse, de manera cortés y sin ganas de nada más. Con todas las precauciones que había tomado para que ni siquiera Naraku notara su condición, había sido lo bastante estúpida como para bajar la guardia durante su almuerzo inesperado. Podría haber sido Inuyasha quien cruzara la línea de árboles, asustado por el olor a sangre y su propio aroma a barro y huesos, a muerte. Y ella no habría podido hacer nada más que verlo traicionado otra vez.

Había sido muy descuidada,... ¿y aún así lo iba a dejar ir? Sí, eso estaba haciendo. Como si nada importara. Estaba permitiéndose compartir esa oscura parte de sí con una persona que bien podría arruinarle la relación con una de las pocas personas que amaba. Tal vez Kaede sí pudiera perdonarle. Le había perdonado mucho ya, ¿qué hacía otro error en toda esa historia?

—¿Ellos ya lo saben? —preguntó él, con una mano apoyada tranquilamente en la corteza dura de un árbol, mirándola por sobre su hombro.

—No.

Kikyō le dirigió una mirada significativa y Kōga asintió en respuesta. Sobraban las palabras. Estaba confiando en ese condenado demonio como si alguna vez le hubiera dado pruebas de merecer su confianza. Y todo, ¿por qué? ¿Por el tono de su voz? ¿Por cómo la veía? ¿Por esa sonrisa despreocupada al encontrarse frente a una asesina? ¿U otra vez todo se reducía a cuanto resentimiento para consigo misma tenía?

—Ya nos veremos,... _sacerdotisa_.

Kikyō respiró hondo luego y bajó la mirada al cuerpo para seguir con su trabajo. Había unas pequeñas gotas de sangre esparcidas por el verde pasto, siguiendo la dirección de aquellos ojos que miraban sin ver lo que alguna vez había corrido con ferocidad justo dentro de él. Eso mismo que le alimentaba y saciaba un poco esa sed atroz que apenas le dejaba vivir con tranquilidad.

Observó aquellos ojos vacíos, los que ella misma había drenado de brillo, y rezó por su alma, en completo silencio. Rezó porque ese alma encontrara el camino a la paz, lo deseó de corazón, incapaz de reconocer aquello que aún era humano en ella.

* * *

 **Nota :  
**

¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo! Seguramente ya me extrañaban (?), y si no es así, no importa.

Este fic me hace mucha ilusión. Lo tengo planeado desde hace MILENIOS (bueno, no tanto), así que es una alegría inmensa finalmente publicarlo. Como dice el sumario, con este estoy participando de la actividad del foro _¡Siéntate!_ : **Reyes de la Noche** , una actividad de vampiros. ¿Quién no los ama? (?)

Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo. Serán diez, y habrá publicaciones diarias. :)

¡Nos leemos mañana!

 _Mor._


	2. Por el resto de tus días

Pasó muchísimo tiempo sin ver a Kōga, lo que ella consideró una bendición. La presencia del demonio le asustaba demasiado, no porque lo considerara una amenaza a su vida, sino porque le perturbaba lo increíblemente cómodo que parecía estar a su alrededor. Le perturbaba lo bien que había tomado la noticia de que ella no era más que una paria. Le perturbaba mucho que fuera el guardián de su secreto.

Sí había visto a Inuyasha un par de veces más, pero no había cambiado demasiado su actitud para con ella. La diferencia en el trato de Inuyasha, que se mantenía igual de cálido y sobreprotector, se debía únicamente a la presencia de Kagome en su vida y se había visto potenciado con el tiempo. No había roces románticos, no permanecía mucho tiempo a solas. Eran escapadas furtivas para asegurarse de que siguiera bien, para contarle cómo iba todo en la lucha contra Naraku. Ya no había tanto lugar a recuerdos entrañables del pasado. Kikyō siempre lo recibía y despedía con una sonrisa de ánimo, y le regalaba la misma sonrisa cariñosa y nostálgica de siempre cuando veía aflorar en él la inquietud de estar a su lado. Kagome lo había cambiado mucho, y eso la hacía feliz.

Su relación con Inuyasha era exactamente la que había imaginado que sería. Kōga, por lo tanto, guardó silencio.

Seguiría permitiéndole vivir.

* * *

 **[ Día II » Cruz ]  
Por el resto de tus días**

* * *

Otra persona que no había visto por largo tiempo era a la sacerdotisa Tsubaki. La reina de sus días y noches de joven, la reina de la preocupación y arrogancia. La misma Tsubaki que, en su tiempo, le había enloquecido hasta los dedos de los pies. Una persona que había extrañado y olvidado casi por igual, de alguna forma que era indescifrable. Tal vez había sido simplemente muy egoísta con ella. Kikyō siempre consideró que su egoísmo era uno de sus peores defectos, así que era muy probable.

Luego de ser reincorporada a la vida con un cuerpo que no le hacía justicia y con una sed incluso peor a la que había sentido cuando estaba viva de verdad, decidió buscar a Tsubaki en primera instancia. Cuando se reencontró con ella por fin, Kikyō se vio envuelta por una oleada de calor que logró que soltara un jadeo. Había olvidado todas las cosas que aquella loca sacerdotisa le hacía sentir, de cuántas formas distintas le hacía perder el sentido. Pero logró componerse y mantener la calma, de la misma manera fría que siempre le había mostrado, la misma manera que, en definitiva, había logrado alejarla.

Tsubaki, que para ese entonces tenía los sentidos más que desarrollados, la miró primero con curiosidad y luego le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, casi insolente. No había cambiado ni su humor ni su forma grosera de ser, y aún así era ineludiblemente atractiva. No le dijo mucho, se dedicaron a mirarse durante un largo rato en completo silencio. Tal vez Tsubaki estaba demasiado impactada de verla viva, después de haber sido quemada con su adorada Perla de Shikon, y gracias a las garras de su «amado».

A pesar de su prodigiosa memoria, Kikyō no podría asegurar cuál fue el día exacto, qué la llevó a verla o en qué contexto se encontraban. Tal vez, porque era con la que había iniciado esa vida maldita, la única que podría comprenderla de verdad, y la que debía saber qué le deparaba. Tal vez porque, después de haber revivido, también fue a la única que quería ver. Lo que sí recordaba con seguridad era el rostro siempre joven y hermoso de Tsubaki observándola de vuelta, sin esa fea mancha que ella misma le había provocado hacía ya tantos años atrás, en aquella ruda advertencia que terminó de separarlas para siempre.

Seguía exactamente igual. Qué extraño era que ambas no hubieran cambiado un ápice, con cincuenta años y una muerte de diferencia.

—No creí volver a verte —murmuró Tsubaki. Le costaba, aún a pesar de su grosería innata, ser tan petulante como quería ser con ella. La sola imagen de Kikyō removía muchas cosas dentro que Tsubaki no podría definir ni etiquetar ni con cien años de ventaja.

La sacerdotisa no supo cómo responder a eso. Lo cierto es que tampoco esperaba volver a verla, tal vez solo en el infierno, en el lugar que tenían reservado desde hacía años, cuando habían cometido el primer error de todos. Haciendo de cuenta que no había dicho nada, caminó otros pasos adelante con recelo, mientras Tsubaki entornaba los ojos intentando entender qué ocurría allí.

—Así que después de todo este tiempo, sigues viva —habló Kikyō al final, clavando sus ojos oscuros en su compañera. Intentaría mantener la misma distancia que había tomado cuando la dañó con su propio ataque—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—Trato con demonios —masculló Tsubaki, restándole importancia. No pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa—. Te cremaron y sigues aquí, nutriéndote de sangre humana, por lo que veo. No hay nada bien contigo, ¿eh?

Kikyō bufó y sondeó su alrededor, preguntándose si acaso habría alguien escuchando. Si había alguien escuchando, sería capaz de ver también. No estaba segura que las manchas de sangre fueran visibles desde algún escondite espía. Esa misma tarde se había alimentado de un par de aldeanos, muerta de sed y con todo el auto-control que había aprendido a desarrollar luego de su transformación tirados en algún lugar. Era algo que tendría que aprender a hacer de nuevo. Sola otra vez.

—Me revivieron, Tsubaki. Y parece que nuestra maldición trasciende la muerte.

Tsubaki hizo una mueca. No eran grandes noticias. De hecho, eran pésimas. Era también algo obvias: dudaba que Kikyō disfrutara de las orgías de sangre porque sí. Siempre había sido muy purista y buena, incluso después de convertida en esa cosas que ambas eran.

La sacerdotisa mala volvió la vista al mejunje que tenía delante. Ahora realizaba algunas maldiciones caseras para las malas personas del pueblo. Era realmente aburrido, pero era algo que hacer con su tiempo. Y tenía tanto tiempo libre. Aún no se decidía a morir. Era demasiado grande para eso, había cosas que tenía que hacer antes. Además, no podía morir hasta que no se perdonara por arruinarse la vida. Ojeó a Kikyō, que parecía concentrada en observar alrededor.

—¿Recuerdas… esa noche?

La voz de ella sonó hechizante. Kikyō se encontró pensando que siempre había sonado hechizante en parte, excepto cuando se peleaban y Tsubaki pasaba más tiempo gruñendo que otra cosa. Esa noche. ¿Se referiría a la noche cuando decidió besarla o tal vez la noche que había perdido su humanidad? Decidió recordar con ahínco la noche en donde sus labios buscaron los de ella en la oscuridad. Le sonrió sinceramente cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Claro que sí.

Tsubaki le sonrió en respuesta y se incorporó de su asiento, esquivando la improvisada mesa y alcanzándola luego de unos pocos pasos. Cómo, y a qué velocidad, habían cambiado las cosas. De niñas a jóvenes sacerdotisas, de compañeras y amantes a extrañas resentidas. De extrañas a olvidadas. De olvidadas a... a eso que vivían. ¿Cuántos sentimientos podían caber en su maldito cuerpo?

—Fue una época muy extraña.

Le había pasado excelente durante largos días y largas noches, y un solo descuido acabó con toda la ilusión de un futuro juntas, aunque siempre habían existido dudas entre ellas. Kikyō se había encontrado con el famoso Inuyasha luego, y había visto en él su escape de ese lío. Tsubaki no pudo evitar reírse de ella, burlarse con risas grotescas, gritos y caras de frustración. Al final había tenido razón, no había cura para ellas, ni siquiera la _Perla de Shikon_ podía darles paz. Aún así, Kikyō había encontrado a alguien más para amar. Ella se había quedado con un amor no correspondido.

—La pasábamos bien.

—Sí.

Se miraron y Kikyō alzó la vista al cielo, más allá de lo alto de los árboles, rememorando los buenos momentos, todos los que valían la pena mantener en su memoria. Dejó de lado las peleas y recelos, los errores de los que verdad se arrepentía (no como besarle, por ejemplo). Tsubaki se pasó largo rato observándola. Como antaño, podían estar juntas horas sin hablar, simplemente _sintiendo alrededor_. Los sonidos, las presencias, sus pensamientos. Tsubaki había olvidado, aunque siempre lo creyó imposible, lo bien que la cercanía de Kikyō le hacía sentir.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó finalmente. Kikyō no despegó la vista del cielo. Respiró profundo antes de responder.

¿No era obvio? Ahora que estaba en ese lugar, con ella a su lado y todos esos recuerdos que aún le hacían estremecer, estaba por demás claro.

—Quería verte.

No quiso decirlo en realidad. No quería que Tsubaki tuviera ideas equivocadas. Además, los problemas no iban a cambiar, y ese era solo de ella. Tsubaki no iba a poder cambiar el hecho de que ahora estaba maldita. Tener un _secreto_ con Kōga le producían náuseas, pero decírselo a ella era pedirle que acabara con él. Y si él podía guardar el secreto, ella podía perdonarle la vida. Lo único seguro era que estaba cansada de vagar, cada vez más segura de que solo quería arder en el infierno por el resto de la eternidad, que odiaba que la hubieran revivido para ver cuán equivocada había estado, cuánto habían cambiado las cosas. A pesar de ansiar morir, Naraku estaba primero, y ella necesitaba a otra maldita para compartir el peso de su error.

Compartirlo exactamente con la persona con la que inició todo. Compartirlo solo un momento, mientras estuvieran juntas esa tarde. Seguir sola luego.

—Entiendo.

La mujer de ropajes oscuros miró el suelo bajo sus pies. _Entendía_. Kikyō necesitaba el recuerdo, la compañía. Necesitaba recargar el peso de su cruz sobre la cruz que Tsubaki hacía años arrastraba. _Entendía_ , pero ella no podía ayudarla.

—Sigues siendo pura en algún lado, Kikyō.

No replicó. Su poder espiritual no había hecho más que aumentar con el poder que la transformación le había proporcionado. Era capaz de muchas más cosas, muchas más de las que había siquiera soñado cuando era joven, cuando estaba viva. Sin embargo, su poder espiritual también estaba maldito. No era pureza, no como la de Kagome, por ejemplo.

Era poderosa, sí. Pero de la forma equivocada.

—¿Puedo quedarme un rato más?

—Claro.

Tsubaki le dirigió una extraña sonrisa, preocupada por la sombría presencia de la que, antaño, había sido su amor. La que lo seguía siendo, aunque le pesara. Se preguntó vagamente porqué querría estar allí, en silencio. Luego se burló de su propia inocencia. Kikyō quería _recordar_ _y quería olvidarse._ Eso también lo entendía.

Supuso Tsubaki que, como siempre, como ella misma, lo único que quería en realidad era sacarse ese peso de encima. Tal vez solo morir. Pero en compañía de otra persona eso era un poco más soportable.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a su menjunje, mientras Kikyō la miraba con muchos recuerdos dando vueltas en su mente, con el peso de su resurrección y el de su maldición, con la confusión de las nuevas noticias. Cuando quisiera hablar, lo haría. Ella escucharía. Luego Kikyō se despediría de ella hasta la próxima, tal vez le dedicaría una pequeña caricia en su mejilla, cerca de la herida que le había causado. Eso era suficiente para que Tsubaki fuera feliz por un rato.

* * *

 **Nota :**

¡Segundo día! Hola de nuevo :)

Realmente no puede evitar escribir algo de Kikyō/Tsubaki, es una de las parejas que más me gustan en el mundo mundial. Además, me gusta mucho imaginar que algo entre ellas pasó alguna vez. Jajaj En esta historia, ellas 'se transformaron' juntas, como pueden ver. En los capítulos siguientes profundizaré un poco más sobre la transformación inicial y lo que hicieron, pero no demasiado, porque intento no apartarme 'de lo canon'. Es decir, la historia entre Inuyasha y Kikyō, así como también todo lo que pasó con Onigumo y Naraku, y toda la historia original se mantiene. La diferencia radica en que Kikyō y Tsubaki son vampiros (y Kōga conoce a Kikyō, claro).

Bueno, haré más comentarios a medida que avancemos Jijiji Espero que lo estén disfrutando. Gracias a quienes agregaron a fav y follow, peeeeeeeeeero... espero que se animen a dejar su comentario. Los fav sin review son de muy mala educación, ¿no se los enseñaron en casa? (?) En cualquier caso, prometo no morder :D

¡Nos leemos mañana!

 **Mor.**


	3. El juego comienza

— _Tengo… sed._

 _Tsubaki casi ni la miró a los ojos. Le dolía un poco no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte, como siempre había querido, aún más tratándose de protegerla. Kikyō se veía confundida, sin comprender del todo su estado actual. Sus ropas dejaban mucha piel al descubierto._

— _Tsubaki, ¿qué ocurrió?_

 _Como si fuera capaz de explicarlo... Soltó una risa falta de diversión y luego calló abruptamente. Sí, le podía decir que ahora estaba maldita para toda la eternidad, ¿qué tan malo podría salir aquello?_

 _Se giró a verla. Kikyō había tapado sus senos con retazos de tela de su traje y la miraba con ferocidad. Parecía no incomodarle en lo absoluto que Tsubaki estuviera prácticamente desnuda. Había despertado unas cuantas horas antes de que ella, pero era natural dado que también se había desvanecido antes. Nomás había visto a la distancia la figura de Kikyō, mientras su atacante reía, diciendo algo que no recordaba ahora. Luego, oscuridad._

— _¿No recuerdas nada?_

— _¿Qué debería recordar?_

* * *

 **[** **Día** **III » Ajo ]  
El juego comienza**

* * *

Kikyō suspiró. Vagando de pueblo en pueblo, por largas extensiones de verde pasto y altos árboles, tenía _mucho_ tiempo para pensar. No es como si lo hiciera queriendo, pero realmente no le quedaban más opciones. ¿De qué otra manera podría hacer al tiempo correr más rápido?

Los meses pasaban lentamente y todo seguía exactamente igual. Alcanzar a Naraku era todo un problema; ya no era el inválido hombre postrado en las tierras frías de una cueva, después de todo. Y más difícil aún era dar con los fragmentos perdidos, aunque sabía que Kagome lo estaba haciendo bien.

Solo había visto a Tsubaki una vez más luego de la primera visita post-renacimiento. En la última, le había dejado un beso cuidadoso en la comisura de los labios. Era difícil para ella saber porqué lo hizo, sobre todo porque también sentía muchas cosas por Inuyasha y eso le confundía. Tal vez era un instinto nuevo adquirido luego de haberse transformado en la bestia que era. Tal vez se debió solo a que Tsubaki estaba irresistible aquella noche, y le recordaban noches prohibidas durante su entrenamiento de sacerdotisa. Lo que sí sabía con seguridad era que Tsubaki había entendido que ese beso era una despedida cordial, aquella que nunca se permitieron. Que Kikyō había decidido cargar su cruz solita. Y le sonrió incluso con esos bellos ojos azules.

Así que había terminado con aquellas visitas. Además, sospechaba que si volvía a verla, nada bueno saldría de eso. No con su reencarnación, Inuyasha y el estúpido de Naraku intentando aprovechar la situación. Así que esperaba no encontrarse con ella en un futuro cercano. Hasta le parecía que tampoco _quería_ hacerlo.

El ruido de un crujir de hojas cercano desvió la atención de sus pensamientos a pasos de ella. Sus serpientes caza-almas sobrevolaron la zona sobre ella, ante su muda petición. Kikyō puso los sentidos a disposición, manteniendo los ojos abiertos por si se presentaba algún peligro inoportuno. No podía creer que nuevamente había bajado la guardia. Durante sus paseos lograba llegar a un nivel de ensimismamiento llanamente estúpido.

—Me pareció ver tus bichos por aquí —se oyó finalmente. Kikyō frunció el ceño tan solo al verlo salir entre los árboles, con esa sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y la mirada despectiva que le dirigía a sus serpientes. Se había percatado de la presencia de sangre demoníaca cerca, pero no había esperado que se tratara de él. Sería mejor que guardara bien el olor de Kōga, para evitarse futuros encuentros—. ¿No te basta la sangre de los aldeanos ya...?

—Cállate. No voy a soportar ni una sola palabra más que salga de tu boca.

Kōga levantó ambas manos en señal de paz, lo que hizo que Kikyō se enfurruñara aún más. No entendía qué estaba intentando aquel ser, pero no estaba para bromas. Tenía suficientes problemas como para sumarle la extraña compañía y los misteriosos motivos de aquel lobo. Siguió ofuscada mirando en su dirección, aquel rostro moreno que solía entrometerse entre Inuyasha y Kagome. Más de una vez lo había visto en las mismas zonas que su amado, pero no se había inmiscuido en ninguna tertulia. Ella estaba de más en cualquier ecuación.

Luego de algunos segundos evaluándolo con la mirada, y al ver que no producía el más mínimo cambio en aquel lobuno rostro, comenzó a caminar en dirección al corazón del bosque. Esperaba que simplemente se marchara. No tenía ganas de entrar en un conflicto cuerpo a cuerpo. Además, si lo hacía, probablemente aquello no acabaría bien. No necesitaba peleas innecesarias ni a una manada de lobos detrás de su culo. A pesar de sus esperanzas, Kōga la siguió a pasos lentos, con caminar pausado, a pesar de que resultara muy extraño en él. Le irritó sobremanera, pero intentó mantenerse calma con el objetivo de que la dejara en paz.

Siguieron caminando durante largos minutos en completo silencio, ella varios pasos por delante y él y su pesada presencia detrás, como un lobo hambriento acorralando a su presa. Kikyō no se inmutó mucho por eso. Incluso si el lobo decidía atacarla por detrás, sus serpientes caza-almas servirían como escudo y ella acabaría con él antes de que se diera cuenta. Seguía sin ser un peligro, pero su sola presencia le aturdía la paciencia. Era imposible concentrarse en esos extraños pensamientos que le invadían, o pensar qué hacer a continuación.

Cuando el silencio fue más de lo que pudo soportar, finalmente espetó con voz calma:

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, demonio?

—Es gracioso que me llames demonio justamente tú.

Kikyō ahogó un gemido de frustración. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Soltaba pocas palabras y lo hacía solo para insultarle de esa manera. Tenía toda la razón, por supuesto, tal vez por eso le molestaba tanto. Porque antaño había algo que en verdad la diferenciaba de aquellos sanguinarios seres. Suspiró y siguió, sin frenar el paso y sin mirar a su acompañante, que aún la seguía de cerca. Las shinidamachū revoloteaban a su alrededor con su perturbadora presencia, sin hacer caso del demonio lobo, que miraba con increíble calma el paso lento de la sacerdotisa y el vaivén que hacía su cabello negro sobre su espalda.

Kikyō no dijo nada. A pesar de que el demonio no había dado respuesta a su pregunta, el hecho de que le haya tratado de igual a igual, con esa burla en su voz, le fastidiaba más de lo que podría admitir. No estaba dispuesta a tolerar ese trato de aquel ser, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a acabar con él. Después de todo, había algo que le había hecho confiar en él en primer lugar.

—Me llamo Kōga —dijo finalmente el lobo. Kikyō giró un poco la cabeza para dirigirle una fugaz mirada de indiferencia. _Kōga._ Ya sabía su nombre, a pesar de que Inuyasha se dirigía a él como «el lobo sarnoso» la mayoría de las veces. Poco le importaba su nombre, seguiría siendo un mero demonio a sus ojos. Un aliado en su lucha contra Naraku, pero un demonio en fin—. Kikyō, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres?

Kōga sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura. Kikyō no era ya capaz de sentir el entorno con la misma capacidad humana, pero hacía un frío intenso y lo sabía de sobra, por lo que le sorprendía el modo en el que el yōkai iba vestido, con esas ropas que dejaban tanto de él al descubierto. Kōga se adelantó unos pasos, hasta que estuvo caminando a su lado. Kikyō solo le dirigió una mirada de reojo cuando se posicionó junto a ella, pero nada más. Se mantuvo con la vista enfrente y en silencio, esperando que soltara su respuesta de una vez.

—Mis lobos habían oído rumores de que una sacerdotisa se estaba asentando en la aldea... veo que los has abandonado.

—Mis servicios ya no son requeridos.

Kōga dejó escapar una risa sincera, que hizo que Kikyō frunciera el ceño. Las largas ramas de los árboles, desprovistas ya de hojas, le lastimaban los brazos al caminar. Pero era placentero sentir dolor. Eso sí podía sentirlo, y no estaba mal... sentir algo. Algo más que esa sed y ese vacío.

—¿Te refieres a los rumores de vampiros que hay en la zona? ¿Se han enterado de lo que eres... o simplemente decidiste partir antes de que lo hicieran?

Lo cierto era que los aldeanos, sumamente asustados ante la muerte de tantos ancianos y aún que otro joven, habían pedido a la sacerdotisa Kikyō que destruyera al demonio que los asolaba. Kikyō _no podía con eso aún_. Faltaba mucho tiempo hasta que pudiera acabar con aquel demonio. Así que decidió partir hacia otra aldea. Esa había tenido suficiente con ella. Había intentando reparar lo que hacía cuidando de niños y hombres jóvenes, pero nunca era suficiente, como bien sabía.

—Era tiempo de partir.

—Tal vez tiene que ver con esas ristras de ajo que cuelgan de sus casas. ¿Será eso, acaso?

Kikyō se frenó en su lugar, girando el cuerpo para verlo. Intentaba que la furia que la embargaba no se notara tanto. ¿Cómo sabía él todo eso? Kōga frenó así mismo, mirándole con una sonrisa y sus ojos azules relampagueando de diversión. Parecía que verla cabreada le agradaba mucho, eso hizo que la sacerdotisa estuviera todavía de peor humor. _No necesitaba_ que la siguieran. Tenía suficiente con Naraku, que mandaba a esa pobre extensión suya a vigilarla de cerca, como si ella fuera estúpida e incapaz de notarla.

A lo mejor lo que le fastidiaba era no haberse percatado de haber sido vigilada por ese estúpido lobo arrogante todo ese tiempo.

—¿Me has estado siguiendo?

Kōga también se frenó. Era de movimientos rápidos y delicados, a pesar de lo grande de su cuerpo. Ahora con seguridad, Kikyō pudo notar que el brillo de sus ojos estaban riéndose de ella y su vida llena de desgracias. Siempre había odiado la compasión, y también ese odio/amor que le profesaba Naraku y Onigumo, esa enferma obsesión. Por primera vez, encontraba a un hombre que la veía con otros ojos. Por primera vez, la veían con curiosidad y gracia. Como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que no fuera tan interesante como su asquerosa existencia.

—Tal vez.

—¿Sabes que puedo acabar contigo fácilmente, verdad?

Kōga se encogió de hombros. No había rastro de temor en su clara mirada. Todo su cuerpo estaba relajado y entregado a la calma, a pesar de estar frente a una asesina declarada. Kikyō lo observó con cierto recelo y curiosidad. _Ese_ era un espécimen raro. Por lo general, todos los demonios que se creían gran cosa eran así de despreocupados, pero también completamente indiferentes a cualquiera que creyera menor o mejor que uno mismo. Kōga no. Kōga estaba frente a ella diciéndole que _sabía_ y que _no le importaba_. Finalmente lo expresó también con palabras, sacándole alguna risa interna que no se vio reflejada en su expresión impasible.

—Eso dicen, pero soy un hueso duro de roer. Y mi sangre no te gustaría. Sé que tienes debilidad por los humanos.

—Te lo preguntaré por última vez. ¿ _Qué es lo que quieres_?

El tono de voz utilizado dejaba claro que no dejaría lugar a nada más. Quería una respuesta sincera y directa de una vez, y sobre todo quería marcharse lejos de aquel extraño sujeto. Tenía entendido que estaba muy enamorado de su reencarnación, pero ahí lo tenía: volando a su alrededor, siguiendo sus pasos, mandándola a vigilar. Tendría más cuidado con la presencia de los lobos de ahora en adelante. Ese Kōga era alguien de quien no podía fiarse, no del todo.

—Quiero _saber tu historia_. ¿Me la contarás?

Vaya ironía. ¿Qué hacían dos _personas_ como esas en medio del bosque, mirándose en silencio? ¿Qué esperaban uno del otro? Él quería saber su historia. Ella quería olvidarla. Kikyō relajó el rostro y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Su historia era algo que nadie tenía que soportar más que ella misma. Unas pocas personas habían compartido sus mejores y peores partes: Kaede, Tsubaki e Inuyasha. No podía menos que odiarse por eso.

Había decidido no tener más peores partes, por lo tanto, tenía que negarse también a las mejores. Ni Kōga ni ningún otro ser tenía que estar cerca de ella. Solo Inuyasha unas pocas veces, unos pocos minutos. No más.

Le miró de reojo mientras él seguía escudriñándola con la mirada. Entonces, retomó su camino.

—¿Debo tomar eso como un _sí_? —preguntó el demonio, unos cuantos pasos detrás. La sacerdotisa no respondió. Realmente no quería recordar cómo llegó a su situación. Todos los errores que había cometido, uno tras otro, sin frenar, sin hacer nada bien. Lo único que había hecho bien fue morir, dejar espacio para que Kagome reparara los errores de ambas. Y revivió para ayudarle en esa ardua tarea—. Lo tomaré como un sí... _sacerdotisa Kikyō._

* * *

 **Nota:**

Más Kōga/Kikyō, aunque esto no es nada y hay másmásmás por delante. El uso de las palabras claves a veces se complica, pero creo que lo estoy controlando (?).

Espero que lo estén disfrutando. Dudas, consultas, lo que sea, pueden dejar un review. :)

 **Mor.**


	4. Preludio obsesivo

Los meses pasaron con un aburrimiento poco común. No había participado de nuevos encuentros con Naraku, aunque tenía entendido que Inuyasha, Kagome y su grupo sí habían sufrido con sus extensiones. Kikyō se había mantenido al margen, con la mente centrada en sus propios asuntos. No era poco lo que debía hacer. Se había asentado en otro pueblo con el correr de los días. Este era más pequeño que de costumbre, y también sumamente más miserable. Había muchos heridos de guerra y muchachos con hambre, y mujeres agotadas de trabajar. Kikyō los vio a todos y cada uno, sin pena, sin sentimiento alguno. No podía sentirse más indiferente a su situación. Le molestaba, muy dentro de ella, ser incapaz de sentir simpatía como antes podría haber sentido. Tal vez el tiempo y su condición la habían vuelto de ese modo.

Quién sabe.

* * *

 **[ Día IV » Colmillos ]  
Preludio obsesivo**

* * *

—Señorita Kikyō...

—Guarda silencio, Hotaru —le cortó ella. La niña parecía agotada y sumamente preocupada por su hermano mayor, que había venido con heridas de alguna lucha ajena. La sangre aún manaba a borbollones del corte de la pierna y el olor la mareaba un poco. Necesitaba concentrarse todo lo posible. Hacía tiempo que trataba con heridas parecidas y siempre le provocaban las mismas cosas. La urgente necesidad de acabar con esa vida succionando hasta la última gota de su sangre, principalmente—. Búscame más...

No terminó la frase porque la niña se había desmayado en su lugar. Kikyō dejó escapar un suspiro, pero no pudo menos que fruncir un tanto el ceño. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Hotaru había probado bocado? Posiblemente la misma vez que el resto de los niños de la aldea. Era una sociedad que iba directamente a la muerte, o al canibalismo.

—Hotaru... —murmuró el joven, en tinieblas. Kikyō lo acalló con la mirada. No necesitaba más problemas de los que actualmente tenía, como controlar ese impulso, por ejemplo.

—Koi —llamó entonces, dirigiéndose a una aldeana que le ayudaba en el cuidado de los enfermos y lastimados—. Levanta a la niña. Busca algo para que coma, por favor.

Koi asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y levantó a la pequeña en brazos, dispuesta a llevarla dentro de alguna cabaña y proveerle algo de comida. Incluso una pequeña porción serviría.

—¡Señorita Kikyō! ¡Sacerdotisa!

—Ahora qué...

Kikyō masculló algo más en voz baja, mientras terminaba de cerrar la herida profunda que presentaba aquel hombre. El aldeano, jadeando, se acercó a ella y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado.

—Hemos visto lobos en la zona, señorita. Pueden ser esos malditos demonios. ¿Qué haremos? No podemos soportar otro ataque. Hemos perdido a cinco hombres adultos y...

—Cálmate, Kenzō —le cortó ella. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y los cabellos negros pegados a la cara. No solo porque había estado trabajando toda la mañana de aquí para allá con un torrente de pacientes que jamás se detenía, sino también porque estaba empezando el calor y debía concentrarse mucho para mantener su sed apaciguada—. Yo me encargaré de los lobos. Intenta cazar algo, estos niños necesitan _comida_.

—¿Usted sola podrá encargarse...?

—Sí, _créeme_. La comida, Kenzō. De inmediato. Organiza un grupo de aldeanos, yo me ocuparé de esos lobos.

—Señorita Kikyō...

—Iremos juntos hasta el linde con el bosque, me encargaré de los demonios y ustedes cazarán algo para tu gente.

Kenzō, con el rostro chupado y los ojos negros asustados, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Comenzó a soltar directivas a diestro y siniestro, y los aldeanos sanos —que hasta el momento estaban dedicándose a la reparación de chozas— se dispusieron de inmediato bajo su mandato. Kikyō lo observó de reojo con algo que, en su tiempo, hubiera sido orgullo. Ya no creía poder ser capaz de sentir así, pero le gustaba ver cómo la gente _sobrevivía_ y luchaba por aquello que creía importante. Eso era bueno. Kenzō realmente podría llevarlos adelante.

Una vez que terminó de coser y vendar la herida del joven, se incorporó y se secó el sudor del rostro con las mangas de su _hakui_. Vaciló un momento en su lugar, viendo a la decena de heridos a sus pies, esperando sus atenciones. Observó más allá a las mujeres ayudar en la reconstrucción, atendiendo a los niños; Kenzō había organizado un pequeño grupo para dar caza a animales del bosque, y parecía esperarla con ansias. Sin más preámbulos, tomó una bocanada de aire (intentando hacer de cuenta que todo ese olor a sangre no le provocaba más que arcadas) y se encaminó hacia ellos.

La recibieron en silencio y, en el mismo silencio, la acompañaron hasta el límite con el bosque. El hombre no se había equivocado: había demonios alrededor de la zona, al acecho, podía sentir sus energías sin problemas. Lo que antes determinaba mediante energías, ahora lo hacía con el olfato: no tardó mucho en identificar ese aroma. Era, con certeza, el de los lobos. No era muy diferente al de Inuyasha, después de todo, solo un poco más fuerte, más violento de algún modo.

—Sacerdotisa Kikyō, ¿desea que algunos de mis hombres la acompañen?

—No, Kenzō. Puedo con esto sola.

El hombre la miró con cierta desconfianza, pero terminó por asentir con la cabeza y liderar la marcha dentro del bosque, hacia el lado que Kikyō le había indicado. Era mejor que se mantuvieran lejos de aquellos demonios, aunque no estuvieran en real peligro. Tenía la sospecha que su presencia era requerida solo para mantenerla vigilada. ¿Con qué propósitos? Vaya uno a saber...

Caminó con parsimonia por entre los árboles, sin preocuparse demasiado por donde sus pies la llevaban. Su olfato se había intensificado _mucho_ durante los años posteriores a su transformación y era _muy fácil_ llegar a la fuente de los olores, casi sin proponérselo de verdad.

Escuchó voces más adelante y pudo sentir claramente cuatro presencias demoníacas. Estaban en un mismo lugar, pero no eran realmente un desafío para Kikyō. Escuchaba fuertes gruñidos, apenas a treinta pasos de distancia. Habían tardado lo suyo para sentir su presencia. Inuyasha lo hubiera detectado al momento de poner un pie entre los árboles.

—¿Qué ocurre? Ya déjate de gruñir.

—Ginta, debe haber _algo_ por ahí, ¿no crees?

Kikyō se mantuvo quieta, de pie donde estaba, escuchando con indiferencia las palabras de aquellos demonios. Parecían ser de poca monta, meros vigías.

—¿Crees que sea esa mujer?

Las bestias debían de haber intercambiado algún gesto, porque Kikyō no pudo escuchar la respuesta. Los lobos que acompañaban a esos dos todavía gruñían.

—Ya cállense.

—No van a callarse. Esa mujer debe estar cerca, ¿qué haremos?

—Kōga dijo...

—Kōga parece muy interesado en esa... esa bestia. Incluso para nosotros, aquello es...

El gruñido de los lobos se intensificó cuando Kikyō comenzó nuevamente a caminar. Llegó, sin haber recorrido mucho más, a un pequeñísimo claro entre árboles frondosos. Los que habían hablado eran dos bestias con apariencia humana, al igual que Kōga, que estaban parados uno junto al otro y parecían inquietos. Dos lobos inmensos de pelo castaño se mantenían a sus pies, alertas y mostrando los dientes ante su presencia.

—Es...

—¿Tú eres _Kikyō_?

—Dile a tu líder que se presente _de inmediato_.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas, mientras los lomos de los lobos se erguían amenazantes. Kikyō les dirigió una glacial mirada de advertencia. No le gustaba la sangre de los animales, pero no sería un mal alimento. No cuando no se había podido alimentar bien en días, y toda la sangre de aquellos aldeanos estaba todavía atascada en sus fosas nasales. Los lobos dejaron de gruñir, mas no de mostrar su peligrosa dentadura. A Kikyō le causó gracia saber que ella también poseía una peligrosa dentadura.

—No hará falta que vayan a ningún lado. Ginta, Hakkaku.

Los dos demonios se dieron vuelta para ver cómo Kōga llegaba, tan campante y fresco ante ellos. No sabían que él estaba por los alrededores: últimamente frenaba para dejarles órdenes y seguir con sus asuntos con Kagura y Naraku, apenas lograban estar con él más de media hora. Kikyō le dirigió una mirada de reojo. No había llegado a sentir su presencia acercándose y eso la desconcertaba un poco. Tenía entendido que ese demonio era uno de los más veloces con los que Inuyasha alguna vez se había cruzado, pero, ¿tanto como para no sentirle acercándose?

—Kikyō —la saludó, con una sonrisa de lado que dejaba a la vista sus blancos dientes—. Ginta, Hakkaku, ya pueden irse. Los necesitan en la guarida.

—Pero Kōga... ¿quieres quedarte a solas con esta... mujer?

Kōga le dirigió una fugaz mirada, pero volvió la vista a Kikyō antes de responder. Ella miraba con indiferencia a sus camaradas, pero para él tenía una mirada llena de profundo enfado. Le agradaba un tanto. Era mejor esa mirada que aquella llena de _nada_ , como las últimas veces que la había visto.

—Sí. Váyanse.

Ginta y Hakkaku parecían reacios a irse, mirándose entre ellos y con desconfianza palpable hacia la joven humana que estaba entre ellos. _«Joven humana»_ tal vez no eran las palabras más indicadas para referirse a Kikyō, así como la percibían ellos, con ese sentido tan desarrollado, y el miedo propio de quien es presa y no predador esta vez. Sin embargo, la mirada azulada de Kōga era clara. Incluso había calmado a los grandes lobos que los acompañaban, sin siquiera dirigirles una palabra.

—Estaremos cerca —aseguró Hakkaku, intentando sonar como una amenaza. Kikyō lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiendo gracia de que semejante mequetrefe intentara hacerle frente. Lo soportaría de Kōga, tal vez. Pero no de ellos. Hakkaku no dio un paso atrás, pero tragó con fuerza y todos los presentes pudieron oler el miedo emanando de sus poros.

—Nada de eso. Vayan con nuestros camaradas, los están esperando. Hay tarea por hacer.

—De-de acuerdo, Kōga.

—Por favor, ¡ten cuidado! —gritó Ginta finalmente, tirando del brazo de Hakkaku mientras emprendía el viaje. Los lobos los siguieron a paso rápido, dirigiendo una última mirada furtiva a Kikyō, que dejaba mostrar con claridad lo fastidiada que se sentía con toda la situación.

Cuando la presencia de los lobos dejó de sentirse, cuando finalmente los únicos presentes eran ellos dos, Kikyō consideró propicio hablar. Porque, para empezar, había sido ella quien demandó su presencia. Se preguntó desde hacía cuanto Kōga estaba por los alrededores, pero no dejó entrever su duda. Había cosas más urgentes.

—Esos demonios, ¿son de confiar? ¿Cuántos más saben mi condición?

Kōga sonrió abiertamente, observando a la sacerdotisa con sincera diversión. Hoy estaba particularmente apetecible; enfadada y llena de preguntas le interesaba más. Y ni siquiera importaba que fuera una de sus enemigas naturales; el instinto actuaba sin consultar.

—Ajá, son de confiar.

—Si Inuyasha...

—Ese perro no va a enterarse por mi culpa —cortó Kōga, frunciendo el ceño. Kikyō se permitió sentirse apenas un poco más aliviada. No sabía qué tan de fiar era ese Kōga, pero había mantenido el silencio todo ese tiempo, así que podía darle un voto de confianza.

—¿Por qué sigues manteniéndome bajo vigilancia? ¿Trabajas para Naraku? Ya me cansé de preguntarte qué quieres.

—¿Trabajar para Naraku? —soltó él. Dejó escapar una risa descuidada. Kikyō pudo sentir su cambio de humor: ahora parecía simplemente aireado—. Su sucia extensión mató a muchos de mis lobos por una orden suya. ¿Crees que trabajaría para alguien como él?

Kikyō lo evaluó un momento con la mirada, sin dejarse convencer. Sabía por boca de Inuyasha —gracias a las esporádicas visitas que se permitía tener con él— que la historia que Kōga estaba contando era cierta. Más de una vez lo había escuchado enfurruñado con el demonio lobo. Le había sacado varias sonrisas nostálgicas comprobar lo molesto que se ponía del trato que el demonio tenía con Kagome, seguramente porque si las cosas hubieran salido como lo había planeado inicialmente, esos celos podrían ser por ella.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió con fuerza—. ¿Qué mierda quieres? Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia contigo. No necesito que demonios de poca monta me vigilen.

Kōga sonrió nuevamente, olvidando la inquietud por Inuyasha. Cualquier mención del zopenco le ponía de un mal humor muy particular, pero otra vez: estaba tratando con esa mujer tan peculiar y no dejaría que el perro se interpusiera en sus metas.

—Los demonios lobos y los demonios vampiros no hemos tenido... la mejor de las relaciones a lo largo del tiempo.

Kikyō lo miró con muda espera. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo la historia de su raza maldita. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo la historia de los lobos. No le interesaba en lo más mínima estar parada en medio del bosque entablando conversación con un _demonio_ , menos un demonio que conocía de sobra su condición, sin duda alguna ni sentimientos que empañaran la verdad. Después de todo, Inuyasha podría hacerse el desentendido a pesar del hedor que ella desprendía, y el monje que le acompañaba podía callar porque era mejor no inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos, pero eso no quitaba que ambos _lo supieran_ , de algún modo. Pero no tenían pruebas, no le habían visto con las manos manchadas de muerte y su traje con gotas de sangre, no le habían visto como Kōga. Entonces solo _algo sabían_ , algo _sospechaban_. Y la sacerdotisa Kikyō se seguía escondiendo detrás de su cuerpo de barro y huesos y de ese poder espiritual que ni siquiera Kagome lograba alcanzar aún.

—Digamos que temo por el bienestar de los aldeanos y de mi gente. Tu... _linaje_ es una constante amenaza. Y debo cuidar a mi gente, se lo debo.

Kikyō no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Una amenaza para _su gente_? Su asquerosa sangre demoníaca no despertaba en ella nada más que repulsión. Ella misma se repugnaba llegando a límites que no podría imaginar su vacía cabeza lobuna. Se odiaba por beber sangre humana, pero era estúpido y suicida ir detrás de demonios que tenían _manada_ cubriéndole las espaldas y queriendo ir luego detrás de su cabeza.

—Tu gente no llama mi atención.

—¿Cómo has llegado a ser esto? —preguntó él de improviso, sin prestar mayor atención al último comentario de ella. Kikyō abrió un tanto los ojos de la sorpresa, pero luego recuperó la compostura. ¿No era una larga historia, después de todo? No. Era simple y tonta, y había sido todo un descuido de enamorada. Y a ese le siguieron muchos otros de los que nunca se perdonaría.

Decidió que no quería compartir sus problemas con nadie, ni siquiera con él, que sabía su naturaleza y se sabía su enemigo, y aún así se interesaba en saber _cómo_. En saber _qué pasó_. Insistía en el pasado que ella intentaba borrar con cada paso que daba, y del cual aún así nunca lograba escapar.

—Estás comenzando a cabrearme de verdad, _lobo_ —gruñó. Sentía que algo bullía dentro de ella. Ese cuerpo que le habían proporcionado era extraño en muchísimas maneras—. Te recomiendo _que me dejes en paz_.

Kōga ya no sonreía. Le miraba con insana curiosidad, con los brazos cruzados sobre su fornido pecho y su vista clavada en los ojos oscuros, casi macabros de Kikyō. Una sacerdotisa tan distinguida como ella, un mero demonio vampiro, una de las razas más bajas y detestadas incluso por los propios yōkai.

—Eso no va a pasar.

Su voz sonó clara y alta, ronca porque así de gruesa era su voz, así de penetrante resultaba. Ni siquiera planeó decirlo, pero era lo que sentía. Era la misma clase de fascinación que Kagura le provocaba: una mezcla de repulsión y atracción que difícilmente podía evitar. Kikyō tenía a su favor que seguía pareciendo humana, que seguía queriendo ayudar. Le había visto estar a disposición de todo tipo de personas, sin vacilar un momento. Y esa naturaleza era extraña en un demonio de su clase. ¿Demonio, medio demonio, o una simple imitación?, lo que fuera en realidad.

Kikyō no aguardó un segundo luego de escuchar esas palabras arrogantes de su boca. No permitiría que ningún demonio le molestara de esa manera. De un rápido movimiento, que a duras penas la aguda vista de Kōga pudo ver, se acercó a él. Le tomó el brazo más cercano con una mano y se lo retorció rápidamente para inmovilizarlo. Con la otra mano, tomó su cabello, que mantenía en esa larga cola, y de un movimiento seco, le obligó a girar la cabeza para tener libre camino a su cuello.

Sentía la sangre bullir en ese punto, la vena aorta estaba expuesta a sus filosos dientes. ¿Qué tan mal estaría probar esa sangre demoníaca a la que tanto se había rehusado? Era una de las formas fáciles de deshacerse de esa molestia. Se sentía sumamente poderosa al tenerlo tan bajo control: le había tomado desprevenido. Él no esperaba movimiento alguno de su lado, parecía haber olvidado que, aunque no demonio-vampiro completa, seguía teniendo algunas características bastante interesantes. Como una fuerza desmesurada en comparación a su cuerpo, y una velocidad inhumana a pesar de las molestas ropas.

Por un momento, solo había atinado a soltar un gruñido por el dolor en el brazo y a abrir los ojos con espanto. Ella estaba casi por completo sobre él, a pesar de ser mucho más menuda. Su aroma a sangre, tierra y a flores silvestres lo aturdía. Pero a pesar de haberse sentido paralizado en un primer momento, luego sonrió. El filo de los colmillos de Kikyō

[extrañamente excitantes  
su boca entreabierta los ojos desmesurados  
el aroma que emanaba]

, brillantes bajo la luz que se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles, eran una amenaza constante.

—¿Vas a hacerlo?

Sintió la presión de los colmillos de la sacerdotisa sobre su cuello. Necesitaría fuerza para perforar su piel y finalmente beber su sangre. Luego era posible que no se detuviera. Los demonios-vampiros nunca se detenían, no hasta el verdadero final. Sentía una adrenalina poco sana. Podría intentar pelear, pero estaba seguro de que Kikyō no seguiría. Le había observado durante los últimos meses. No lo haría.

— _Debería_ —gruñó contra él. Pero luego simplemente se separó. La tela de su ropa dejó de rozar las partes desnudas de Kōga. Él se acomodó mejor en su posición, intentando no prestar atención a la molestia en su brazo. La observó con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Kikyō parecía cabreada, pero él estaba extrañamente contento con el resultado de esa visita.

—Tal vez la próxima podremos hablar mejor.

—Solo vete.

Kōga así lo hizo. Kikyō, confundida y con más sed de lo que había sentido en todo ese tiempo, se quedó largos minutas sola en el bosque, intentando tranquilizarse. Cuando fue consciente de que no atacaría a ningún aldeano de improviso, se encaminó de vuelta a la aldea, pensando en cuánto le molestaba Kōga. En cuanto le interesaba también.

Tal vez, simplemente tendría que haberle destrozado el cuello y terminar con todo ese asunto de Kōga. No eran más que distracciones en una vida que no le permitía tener ninguna.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Este capítulo tiene una de las primeras escenas que visualicé mentalmente: Kikyō a punto de morder a Kōga (y posiblemente matarlo). Es algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, según yo (?), porque Kikyō sí es muy serena, pero él puede ser lo suficientemente irritante.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Les agradezco montones que lean y más aún que dejen sus comentarios (L) ¡Gracias!

Nos leemos mañana :) Y (esto ya lo saben) comentarios, quejas, preguntas, dudas, lo que sea, pueden decírmelo en un review.

 **Mor.**


	5. Quizás mañana

Había dejado la aldea anterior apenas unas pocas semanas atrás, cuando tenía demasiada sed. Saciarse de gente enferma o mal alimentada era algo que no iba a pasar. Después de todo, ¿qué sentido tenía hartar así tan poco de su ser? Se había asentado en un nuevo pueblo. La gente estaba mucho más sana y estaba mucho mejor alimentada, lo cual eran buenas noticias para ella. La presencia de una sacerdotisa nunca estaba de más en aquellos tiempos, así que la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Luego, comenzaron a desaparecer aldeanos en el interior del bosque.

* * *

 **[ Día V » Estaca ]  
Quizás mañana**

* * *

Era entrada la noche. Kikyō, invitada en una pequeña cabaña de la aldea hasta que decidiera marcharse, dormía recostada en un lecho improvisado sobre el suelo. Su sueño había sido intranquilo durante semanas, pero finalmente había podido retomar un sosiego peculiar en esa vida que se traía. La aldea requería sus servicios, pero no le agotaban como en otros lugares; y la sangre... la sangre era simplemente deliciosa, incluso en los más ancianos. Era un lugar lleno de prosperidad, y eso se notaba en ese líquido tan alucinante que ella oía todo el tiempo bullir dentro de esos cuerpos.

Así que Kikyō permaneció más tiempo de lo que hubiera debido, rodeada de gente más avispada y desconfiada que aquellos a los que acostumbraba frecuentar. Se dejó caer en un sueño profundo y no escuchó ni se percató de las preocupaciones y planes de los aldeanos, que temían el acecho de un demonio luego de las continuas desapariciones de ancianos y adultos maduros durante las últimas semanas.

A la luz de pocas antorchas y de una luna blanca dibujada en el cielo estrellado, unos pocos hombres formaron un grupo cerrado. Obligaron a los niños encerrarse en las casas; a las mujeres y otros hombres, a obtener elementos para defenderse de un posible ataque. Ellos se hicieron de un par de estacas, algunas lanzas, y comenzaron con la cacería.

El camino a la cabaña donde Kikyō era invitada fue muy corto. La dueña de casa les abrió la puerta con el miedo retratado en sus ojos oscuros y casi ciegos. Le pidieron en quedos murmullos que se escondiera en la casa vecina, que no saliera de allí por nada del mundo; la anciana así lo hizo. Luego caminaron hasta la habitación donde Kikyō descansaba y abrieron la puerta sigilosamente.

Eran cuatro hombres, pero no estaban seguros de poder con la fuerza de un demonio de esa calaña. Menos aún de uno tan astuto: uno que simulaba ser bondadoso y ayudaba a sus niños, y que, por la noche, se hacía un festín con sus ancianos. Por desgracia para Kikyō, los aldeanos decidieron que, desde que la sacerdotisa habitaba con ellos, las desapariciones se hicieron presentes, y decidieron investigar. A sus espaldas, formaron un grupo de búsqueda y encontraron cadáveres en el bosque, drenados hasta la última gota del líquido vital. La palidez propia de la sacerdotisa y el desdén que mostraba a símbolos religiosos no hicieron más que acrecentar las sospechas. Y luego fue solo cuestión de tiempo para tomar cartas en el asunto.

La sacerdotisa estaba recostada, inconsciente del peligro que la acechaba. El líder de la cuadrilla tomó la delantera y la estaca en su mano se vio iluminada por la luz de la luna unos breves segundos antes de que cayera con fuerza sobre el pecho de Kikyō y se hundiera en él, provocando que la joven se despertara con un alarido y los ojos vidriosos. El hombre, no amedrentado por el despertar de su víctima, aumentó la fuerza que estaba aplicando hasta que el grito de Kikyō se transformó en un gemido moribundo.

El resto de su grupo estaba listo para actuar, pero se confiaron cuando la sacerdotisa cerró los ojos intentando recuperar la calma, poner su mente en blanco, mientras _disfrutaba_ del dolor que se extendía por su pecho hacia todas sus extremidades. Eran tan increíble poder sentir algo con tanta intensidad. Lo disfrutaba, claro, pero también era un tortura difícil de soportar. Cuando notó que tenía una oportunidad, utilizó su fuerza para abatir al líder de la cuadrilla de un solo golpe, haciéndolo volar hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Sus acompañantes abrieron los ojos con el terror y la sorpresa retratados en ellos, paralizados de inmediato por la gélida mirada del monstruo, que sangraba por la herida del pecho pero parecía entera en su totalidad. Kikyō se incorporó de su lugar e hizo una mueca, mostrando los colmillos y liberando un extraño sonido que hizo a muchos estremecerse en el lugar. Un valiente aldeano intentó atacarla con la lanza entre sus manos, pero Kikyō la tomó del extremo y lo hizo volar también, dejándolo inconsciente de un certero golpe en la cabeza.

A pesar de que intentaron retenerla para que no atacara la aldea, Kikyō pudo liberarse de la pequeña barrera que formaron alrededor de la puerta. Herida y todo, no dejaba de tener una fuerza descomunal y unos cuantos aldeanos eran poca cosa a su lado. Sin embargo, contaba con un brazo menos: tenía la mano izquierda sujetando con fuerza la estaca en su pecho. El líquido que manaba de la herida manchaba sus ropas blancas y estaba caliente contra su cuerpo y su mano.

Comenzaba a sentirse más débil y, por desgracia, los aldeanos que no habían perdido el conocimiento estaban reclutando a otros para acabar con su vida. Los había sorprendido al no morir con la estaca, con eso había ganado algo de tiempo. Pero ahora preparaban cuchillas y fuego: pretendían cortarle la cabeza y quemar sus restos. Era posible que así lograran su cometido, aunque, como bien ella sabía, su condición no cambiaría: si alguien volvía a revivirla, seguiría siendo la misma maldita que en ese momento.

Se alejó al paso más rápido que pudo lograr, aunque cada vez le costaba más. Le fallaba la respiración, lo que nunca creyó que finalmente ocurriría. Era extraño ver cómo la pérdida de sangre le afectaba. Creía que, de morir, moriría de forma diferente, que tenía ciertas ventajas siendo casi un vampiro. Pero no era del todo cierto, por lo visto. Masculló una nueva maldición tras atravesar la primera línea de árboles.

No era una casualidad que todos los pueblos que frecuentaba se vieran rodeados de frondosos bosques: era mucho más fácil esconderse, mucho más fácil atraer víctimas y perderlas por ahí. Y en casos extremos como aquel (aunque era la primera vez que le pasaba desde su resurrección), era mucho más fácil huir. Escuchó los gritos enojados de los aldeanos y vio las luces de las antorchas prendidas, y se dio cuenta que todo estaba listo para ir a buscarla.

Debía apurar su huida, pero su velocidad estaba comprometida y estaba comenzando a perder visión. Si no se apuraba a penetrar en el bosque, le darían caza de inmediato. Lo mejor sería pasar la sexta línea de árboles y avanzar en zigzag. Y, en lo posible, no dejar rastros de sangre. Aunque todo parecía indicar que eso sería lo más complicado.

Los gritos se fueron aplacando a medida que avanzaba, pero también perdía más sangre y más velocidad. Comenzaba a ver borroso alrededor, y para cuando creía que podría descansar finalmente, comenzó de nuevo a percibir la cercana presencia de los aldeanos. Por lo visto, se habían dividido en grupos para cazarla, y uno estaba teniendo éxito en eso. Posiblemente se debía a las pequeñas manchas que estaba dejando esparcidas por el camino. Se estaba volviendo torpe.

Soltó un nuevo gemido y se dejó caer contra un árbol. Cuando su trasero tocó el suelo, cerró los ojos un momento, aún siendo consciente de que el barullo de los aldeanos estaba cerca. Tal vez, finalmente le tocaba morir. Y era en manos de simples humanos. Acaso eso era lo correcto. Tocó de nuevo la estaca que estaba clavada en su pecho. Si la sacaba, perdería mucha sangre, se vaciaría de almas. Si la sacaba, moriría, y eso le pareció bien. Si tenía suerte, caería en la inconsciencia antes de consumirse.

—¿Estás loca? —gruñó una voz. Creía conocerla, pero no estaba con todos los sentidos al cien por cien, le estaba tomando trabajo abrir los ojos. Cuando lo logró, tampoco fue capaz de ver con claridad al que estaba en frente teniendo su mano cubierta de sangre, aquella mano que quería sacar la estaca y acabar con eso—. Realmente te has vuelto un loca descuidada, ¿eh, Kikyō?

Escuchó nuevamente los ruidos de los aldeanos, ahora podía distinguirse lo que decían. Eran maldiciones e indicaciones, uno había gritado con júbilo al encontrar más sangre en su camino. El hombre que le sostenía la mano volvió a mirarla. Creyó que tenía el rostro de Kōga y el ceño fruncido, pero no podía estar segura. A veces también veía a Inuyasha, y otras veces el rostro preocupado de Tsubaki, y no mucho tenía sentido. Pero quien sea que estuviera frente a ella soltó una blasfemia y la tomó en brazos, sacándole otro quejido de dolor.

—Déjame, es mejor así…

—Cállate.

No pudo responder. Se dejó caer en una nube negra que le cubrió los ojos y luego la mente, enojada y agradecida en partes iguales.

* * *

Kikyō despertó muchas horas después con un quejido. Su vista tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a las penumbras; era entrada la noche. Estaba recostada sobre un gran árbol, y rodeada de muchos otros. Posiblemente estuviera en mitad de algún bosque, pero no reconocía el lugar.

Se sentía muy cansada; cada movimiento que hacía le enviaba aguijonazos de dolor en diferentes partes del cuerpo, y parecía tardar milenios cada vez. Era igualmente odioso y gratificante. Tardó algunos minutos en recordar todo lo que había sucedido, y cuando finalmente recuperó la sensación de escozor electrificante que había producido la estaca en su pecho, se llevó una mano a la herida.

Tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo al descubierto, pero estaba vendado todo alrededor de su torso, ocultando sus pechos y la lesión. Las vendas estaban manchadas, pero parecían recientemente cambiadas. Le asombró que algo como ella pudiera sangrar, aunque era igualmente extraño que sintiera la necesidad (y pudiera) de alimentarse de sangre. La composición de su nuevo cuerpo no dejaba de asombrarla.

Pasó los dedos sobre la venda, justo encima de su esternón.

—Eso fue algo improvisado —resonó una voz a su izquierda. No había percibido la presencia de Kōga, que era clara señal de estar casi fuera de combate. Se giró a verlo con lentos movimientos, la cabeza palpitándole y otra vez la sed rasgándole la garganta—. Iba a traerte algo de comer… pero no estoy seguro de con qué te alimentas, y traerte un humano me pareció inapropiado.

Kikyō no dijo nada, pero le dirigió una peculiar mirada. Intentaba recobrar del todo su raciocinio, pero estaba cansada, lastimada y con demasiada sed, y él la ponía nerviosa. Eso le molestaba. Los ojos celestes de Kōga la observaron durante un rato antes de que él decidiera hablar al fin.

—Me iré. Tengo entendido que tus heridas sanan rápido, así que estarás bien.

Kikyō siguió sin hablar y Kōga frunció un poco el ceño en respuesta. Pero, sin decir otra palabra, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia los árboles, a paso lento para él y esos fragmentos que brillaban en sus piernas, esos fragmentos en los que ella había recaído y la había traído sin cuidado.

—Si crees que necesitas ayuda, llámame. Tus serpientes o mis lobos pueden comunicarnos.

Desapareció entre los árboles. Kikyō observó cada paso que la alejó de ella, observó cómo los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían ante sus movimientos, lo tonificada que estaba su espalda y lo moreno de su piel, los negros cabellos atados en esa cola de caballo. Apretó la herida para sentir otra punzada de dolor, pensando en lo cerca que había estado de perecer. Se preguntó vagamente porqué la había salvado. Hubiera sido más fácil dejarla morir.

No lo llamó.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Un poco más de estos dos (L). Tuve un serio problema en este capítulo, porque no me decidía en lo que haría Kōga, si quedarse con ella o irse. Finalmente me detuve a pensar y creo que Kōga sí se hubiera ido. Es decir, se quedó con ella mientras estaba inconsciente, pero luego tenía que marchar y seguir con lo suyo. De todos modos, está claro que la sigue vigilando con sus lobos por los alrededores.

Habrá más de ellos, claro. Pero pienso que su relación hubiera sido lenta, a pasos tranquilos, y así mismo lo hice. De todos modos, hay hechos relevantes entre ellos dos, como este y otros encuentros... ya verán (?)

Me gustaría saber qué opinan. Que no les de pena (?), dejen su comentario, lo voy a agradecer *O*

Gracias por leer. Nos reencontramos mañana :)

 **Mor.**


	6. Eso que llevas ahí

La herida había curado en pocos días, pero no volvió a cruzarse con las personas conocidas lo que duró el resto del invierno y la primavera.

Finalmente, el verano la había alcanzado en un pequeño pueblito rodeado de montañas, en plena «salud» y alimentándose nuevamente de ancianos, pero teniendo más cuidado en sus actividades. No había vuelto a ver a Inuyasha, a Tsubaki o a Kōga, a pesar de que sabía que el demonio estaba por los alrededores. Podía sentir la presencia de lobos a menudo, sin importar cuánto viajara por esas tierras, sin importar si intentaba ocultarse de él.

Aunque, en realidad, no lo hacía.

* * *

 **[ Día VI » Halloween]  
Eso que llevas ahí**

* * *

—Señorita Kikyō —la llamó Tadako, sentándose a su lado. La había estado observando toda la tarde y parecía muy ensimismada, así que había sentido el impulso de hablarle. Kikyō se giró a verla con una sonrisa en su cálido rostro. No podía hacer menos: había drenado hasta la última gota de sangre de su abuela hacía tan solo una semana—, vendrá a ver cómo nuestros ancestro viajan al mundo espiritual, ¿cierto?

—Claro, veré todas las hogueras desde un buen lugar, no podría perdérmelo.

—Eso es genial. Es una hermosa época, ¿no cree?

—Cierto.

No le parecía hermosa en lo más mínimo, pero debía mostrarse tranquila y animada, del mismo estado de ánimo que el resto de los habitantes de la aldea. _Encajar_ era necesario. Terminaría la celebración O-Bon y partiría pronto hacia otra aldea. Tal vez, ya era hora de hacerle una visita a Inuyasha y ver cómo iba todo.

—Será mejor que ayude a Shintaro con los preparativos.

Kikyō le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza como despedida. Luego decidió caminar alrededor de la aldea, observando cómo las personas se organizaban para el final de la celebración. Habían estado extasiados durante los últimos días, con danzas y comidas, y honra de todo tipo para los antepasados. Kikyō lo había observado todo, e incluso participado, pero sin ánimo alguno.

Finalmente, ese día la festividad terminaría y podría verse descansar de nuevo. Ese tipo de conmemoraciones le traían un sabor amargo a la boca, sobre todo porque era causante de variadas muertes. Por supuesto que honraba y rezaba por cada víctima, pero eso no la hacía menos culpable. Menos monstruo.

A medida que recorría el pueblo, sus pensamientos llegaban a sus miedos. Inuyasha, sobre todo, cuando finalmente descubriera lo que ella era. Por suerte, había perdido el miedo al infierno. O sería, tal vez, que ya había asumido su fatal destino. Lo cierto es que no podía ni tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Tenía a Naraku y el peligro que representaba como tarea principal.

Se sentó en lo alto de una colina, acomodando sus ropas y mirando más allá, donde las montañas ocultaban todavía las enormes hogueras que los aldeanos había preparado para el fin del O-Bon. Desde allí podría observar todas, en silencio y sola. Era la primera vez que observaría el evento, así que estaba algo curiosa y ansiosa por verlo.

—Hola, Kōga —saludó. Esta vez había sido capaz de sentir los pasos silenciosos de depredador y la pesada y peligrosa presencia del demonio lobo a su alrededor. Posiblemente se había escondido entre los árboles hasta que la vio sentada de espaldas, vulnerable. Tal vez se debía a que le temía. O tal vez, simplemente, así se lo había ordenado el instinto.

—Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre —sonrió él. Ella no pudo ver la sonrisa, porque seguía mirando al frente. Estaban lejos de miradas indiscretas, la mayoría de los aldeanos verían el final de la celebración desde el centro del pueblo. A ella le gustaba la altura y la lejanía.

—Sí —respondió quedamente. ¿Era extraño que lo hiciera? Lo cierto es que él no solo había guardado su secreto, sino también le había salvado la vida. O lo correcto es decir que la había salvado de ella misma, aunque sea una vez—. Supongo que te lo debo. Por la otra vez.

—¿Te refieres a la vez que casi mueres?

Kikyō asintió, sintiendo la necesidad de embozar una sonrisa. La despreocupación de él le fascinaba. Ella creía que se había fascinado un poco con la sola existencia de él, rondando su vida y sin inmiscuirse… tanto. Pero aún desconfiaba, claro. No era estúpida y debía cuidarse las espaldas. Pero podía darle un voto de confianza por lo que había hecho por ella.

—Creí que le habían dado a tu corazón.

Se había sentado a su lado con comodidad. Kikyō lo observó de costado. Seguía vestido igual que siempre, lo que, considerando el clima que los asediaba, estaba muy bien. Su cabello había crecido un poco, pero seguía atado en esa cola. Tenía los rasgos aún más marcados, como si en los pocos meses en que no lo había visto, hubiera crecido. Tal vez así era. No sabía mucho del desarrollo de demonios. Solo sabía que ella estaba estancada en ese cuerpo para siempre.

—Mi cuerpo actual puede aguantar muchas cosas.

Kōga giró el rostro para verla. Sus ojos celestes la enfrentaron con fiereza, cosa que la perturbó un poco. Seguían siendo curiosos por demás, como aquella vez en el bosque. Kōga no parecía temerle, a pesar de ser enemigos naturales y estar en obvia desventaja (ella era mucho más poderosa, no había dudas). Tal vez porque pensaba que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien después de lo sucedido. Y tal vez eso era cierto.

—Nunca te agradecí.

El demonio se encogió de hombros, volviendo la vista al frente. Los ojos de Kikyō eran más cálidos, ahora sin rastros del dolor de la herida con la que la había dejado en el bosque. Extrañamente, se alegraba de que estuviera bien. No había sido su intención salvarla en primer lugar (no dejaba de ser una amenaza para él y los suyos), pero no podía negar que lo hizo. Y tampoco el porqué. Seguía irremediablemente atraído por sus secretos, por lo que ocultaban esos ojos oscuros y fríos, por su pálida piel, por sus afilados colmillos.

—Gracias.

Kōga se giró para verla nuevamente, pero ella ya había vuelto la mirada hacia las lejanas montañas. Se había encendido la primera hoguera, y Kikyō la observaba meditativa.

—¿Tienes alguien que recordar este día?

La pregunta salió de sopetón e hizo sobresaltarse a Kikyō. Se sentía extrañamente comunicativa ese día. Quizás era solo la presencia de él, y la necesidad de ella de no sentirse tan sola. Tan aislada, con su pesada cruz a cuestas.

—No tengo a nadie. Ni en ese mundo ni en este.

Ella lo miró de reojo y notó cómo él parecía meditar la frase, pensando qué decir a continuación, qué paso realizar. Le resultaba muy extraño toda la situación, el cómo permitía que un ser como él esté a su alrededor, incluso teniendo en cuenta su estado actual. No podía evitar relacionar todo eso con lo que anteriormente había pasado en su vida, y eso logró entristecerle. ¿O era acaso temor?

—¿Y qué con tu familia? —preguntó luego. La voz de Kōga la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era suave, era diferente a la voz que siempre utilizaba para hablar con ella. Se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que su voz también era suave cuando se dirigía a él, aunque sea ese día.

Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo amable con él. Que hasta le había dado las malditas gracias por no permitir que se matara. Seguramente estaba perdiendo la cabeza de a poco. O acaso eran esas fechas donde los muertos convivían con ella y, a pesar de eso, estaba completamente sola. Se apuró a hablar, porque esas reflexiones le dolían.

—Padres que nos han abandonada. Una hermana que ha tenido suficiente de mi.

—¿Ella no…?

—Ella me ama demasiado. Por eso tuve que alejarme. No quiero hacerle más daño.

 _Ni a ella ni a nadie_ , pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. De todos modos, había hablado de más. Ahora Kōga tenía más información para completar el trazo de su vida, para saber un poco del pasado y de Kaede, a quien extrañaba tanto que le dolía.

—¿Y qué con Inuyasha?

La pregunta la sorprendió e hizo que girara a verlo. Kōga la observaba con marcada impaciencia. Se preguntó porqué la respuesta le produciría tantas ansias, y pudo ver en él alguna característica similar al que alguna vez fue su amado.

—Por suerte, Kagome ha llegado a su vida. Ella podrá amarlo por las dos —sentenció. Estaba segura de que Kagome lograría muchas cosas por las dos, y eso sin duda la aliviaba. Aunque sea, parte de ella seguiría siendo pura y viviría con pureza en su reencarnación. Y, sobre todo, estaría junto a Inuyasha. Centró su mirada en su compañero, que asintió con la cabeza. Le pareció apreciar la sombra de una sonrisa en ese rostro moreno—. ¿Tienes más dudas?

Kōga le sonrió de oreja a oreja, con esa despreocupación que lo caracterizaba, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Me contarás cómo has llegado a ser quién eres otro día.

Apuntó luego al frente, donde ya tres hogueras ardían con fuerza a lo lejos. Kikyō no pudo evitar molestarse un poco por lo dicho por él, sin embargo, creía que eso podría llegar a pasar, pero que realmente iba a necesitar fuerzas para lograr contarle todo, si es que alguna vez lo hacía. Desconfiaba de Kōga, pero aún así se sentía cómoda a su alrededor, y ese era un problema.

Observaron el fin de la celebración en un extraño silencio, tranquilos en compañía del otro y sin siquiera con pensamientos invadiendo su mente. Fue uno de los pocos silencios que Kikyō apreció en su larga vida.

Pasó más de una hora para que alguno de los dos hiciera nuevos movimientos, ya una de las hogueras se había consumido y la brisa fresca de la noche de verano los envolvía. Kikyō lo miraba con interés, mientras él se removía en su lugar. Parecía que era hora de marchar, y ella se dio cuenta lo extraño que era que no hubiera hecho antes.

—Ya debes ir.

—Sí, mis lobos esperan.

Kikyō le dedicó una breve sonrisa. Era la primera que había dejado escapar en su presencia que no fuera producto de la ira. Era su manera de agradecer la silenciosa compañía en un día en donde realmente necesitaba estar con alguien. No era lo correcto, porque seguían siendo peligrosos el uno para el otro, pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar.

Una corriente de aire los atravesó y despeinó los largos cabellos sueltos de ella. Seguramente ese fue el disparador que hizo que Kōga se acercara un poco y tomara un largo mechón negro con delicadeza, y lo acomodara con calma detrás de la oreja de la sacerdotisa. Era extraño cómo se sentía al tacto, sobre todo para Kikyō, que no esperaba tanta suavidad de un ser como él. Kōga se sorprendió de que fuera cálida, cuando había estado seguro de que ella era toda una princesa de hielo.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, Kōga habló. No era propio de él deliberar sobre lo que sentía o pensaba, por lo que se extrañó tanto como Kikyō cuando las palabras salieron de su boca.

—Supongo que me tienes a mi.

Las palabras viajaron hacia ella tanto como el cálido aliento de él. Tenía la mano masculina demasiado cerca de su rostro, y eso hubiera provocado muchos sonrojos cuando aún era humana. Por suerte, podía controlarse mucho mejor en aquellos tiempos, pero aún así su boca se abrió un poco de la sorpresa y algo escapó por sus ojos oscuros. Y creyó que él lo percibió también.

Se marchó luego de eso. Kikyō lo observó alejarse con sorpresa, y sonrió con naturalidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Por qué todo eso le sonaba de algún lado? En cualquier caso, dejó que las palabras de él la llenara durante un tiempo, hasta que nuevamente tuviera que volver a la realidad junto con la salida del sol, y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos fuera un recuerdo borroso y confuso.

* * *

 **Nota :**

En este capítulo casi me doy la cabeza contra la pared al darme cuenta que el prompt era _Halloween_. ¿Halloween en época Sengoku? Tuve que investigar, pero por suerte está esta festividad que tiene un parecido al Halloween/Día de los muertos. Por mi parte, creo que es válido, considerando que estoy escribiendo desde 'el universo original' y en esta época y no la de Kagome.

Por otro lado, creo que serían (como lo dejé en el capítulo) unas fechas muy especiales para Kikyō, donde sin duda se sentiría aún más culpable y aún más sola, por lo que agradecería la extraña compañía de Kōga. Creo que se dan cuenta, ambos, que aprecian la presencia del otro, y eso es extraño, pero está bien.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias a quienes se animan a dejar esos sensuales comentarios (?). Quien aún no lo haya hecho, ¡adelante! :)

 **Mor.**


	7. Nacido para perder

Un par de semanas transcurrieron sin demasiados sobresaltos. Kōga la visitaba a menudo, aunque ninguno decía nada, y se dedicaban a vagar alrededor en un silencio tranquilo. A Kikyō todo aquello le resultaba muy similar a lo vivido con Inuyasha y temía profundamente por lo que podría llegar a suceder. Así y todo, se veía incapaz de alejarlo.

* * *

 **[ Día VII » Murciélago]  
Nacido para perder**

* * *

Se enteró que Inuyasha y su grupo estaban en los alrededores por un par de aldeanos que le habían contado del extravagante grupo de demonios con el que se había cruzado camino a la aldea, entre ellos un monje budista, un perro malhumorado y una demonio de ropas demasiado cortas. No le fue difícil sacar conclusiones. Así que decidió esperar en la profundidad del bosque a que Inuyasha fuera a verla.

Tomó el poco equipaje con el que viajaba y apenas se despidió de unos pocos niños que solían estar a su alrededor. Primeramente tomó el camino de salida de la aldea, pero se desvió hacia donde sus shinidamachū la esperaban, cazando algunas pocas almas. Sonrió al caer en la cuenta, nuevamente, que su cuerpo le pedía tanto sangre como almas. Realmente, era la peor de las abominaciones. Los humanos debían temer más de ella que de cualquier otro demonio, sin importar cuánto quisiera ayudar.

Sintió la presencia de Kagome lejos. Era difícil no recaer en almas tan puras. También percibió los aromas de los demonios que los acompañaban, así como la sangre dulce de la exterminadora y la fuerte sangre que viajaba por las venas del monje. Sin embargo, el olor que más fácilmente llegó hacia ella era la sangre mestiza de Inuyasha, la cual nunca tuvo la oportunidad de probar, pero que la llamaba como si estuviera hechizada. El vibrar de ese líquido en su cuerpo y el aroma de quien no es humano ni demonio, entremezclados. Era extraño qué tan fácil lograba identificar su particular aroma salvaje, aunque era más suave que el que olió cuando recién volvió a la vida.

Se internó aún más en el bosque, mientras sus serpientes giraban en rededor. Encontró algún lugar cómodo para descansar, preguntándose si Kōga estaría por los alrededores. No sentía su presencia, aunque podía olfatear que los lobos merodeaban la zona. Se encontraban lejos; asumió que sus sentidos también estaban muy desarrollados como para vigilarla a distancia.

Observó el cielo, escondido en parte por las copas de los frondosos árboles. Se estaba acercando el anochecer. No faltaba mucho más para que Inuyasha se presentara frente a ella y la pusiera al día con las noticias. Tal vez se atrevería a acariciarle el rostro. La calidez de Inuyasha era algo que ansiaba con desesperación, incluso un poco más que la sed por su sangre.

Se recostó sobre un árbol y cerró los ojos. Tal vez podría dormir hasta que él se presentara.

* * *

Kikyō despertó apenas unos pocos minutos antes de que apareciera ante sus ojos. Su aroma se había ido esparciendo por el bosque hasta llegar a ella, y fue ahí cuando su sueño se desvaneció. Se limpió quedamente el rostro. Tan raro resultaba tener que dormir en ese cuerpo que no era de carne y no terminaba de ser de barro. La vieja Urasue y su propia maldición habían hecho de ese nuevo envase algo completamente increíble…

—Kikyō… —murmuró él. La sacerdotisa le sonrió con cariño.

Le causaba ternura cómo se paralizaba siempre ante su presencia, aún sabiendo que estaría allí esperando por él, como si siguieran siendo antiguos amantes en encuentros furtivos. Esas reuniones ya no eran furtivas, e indudablemente no era de amantes. Había toda una nueva categoría solo para ellos dos.

—Inuyasha, qué bueno verte.

El rostro del medio demonio seguía serio, incluso ante su sonrisa. Le indicó que se acercara con una sola seña y luego ordenó a sus serpientes irse a revolotear la zona, dejándolos solos. No era una novedad que se sentía realmente disgustado cuando veía otra verdad de su nueva vida, y eso que no sabía la más pesada de sus maldiciones.

—Te ves bien —comentó. Estiró un brazo para tocar su mano, gesto que Kikyō apreció en demasía. El tacto de Inuyasha seguía siendo tal cual lo recordaba. Era cálido, claro, y su menuda mano se perdía en la suya, más grande y masculina. La hacía sentir segura, como si necesitara de su protección.

—Tú igual.

La mirada dorada de Inuyasha mostraba calma, pero había algo allí oculto, alguna extraña incomodidad. Kikyō se preguntó si acaso era por su aroma. Se había alimentado recientemente con un débil humano que era solo un forastero en la aldea, y posiblemente el olor de su sangre seguía impregnado en ella. Era fastidioso lo mucho que tardaba en desaparecer. Así mismo, siendo un medio demonio, era difícil que no notara cómo sus energías eran más oscuras, más _demoníacas_ que las que una sacerdotisa (incluso una _revivida_ como ella) debería tener. Aunque bueno, ponía empeño en ocultar esa parte de ella con una pequeña barrera espiritual. Ciertamente no estaba segura de que eso funcionara. Muchas veces había percibido la intensa mirada del monje budista en ella, así como la de la demonio de los vientos.

Compartieron un breve silencio, pero él luego la puso al corriente rápidamente de los últimos movimientos de Naraku de los que tenía noticias y de los suyos propios. Habían encontrado varios fragmentos de la Perla gracias a las capacidades de Kagome. Y ahora mismo buscaban un poco de descanso, pues parecía que los humanos que lo acompañaban estaban heridos. Volvió a dejar escapar una cálida sonrisa ante esto: era increíble lo mucho que Inuyasha se preocupaba por su grupo. _Por alguien más_.

No hubo tiempo para hablar del pasado juntos, aunque no le soltó la mano en toda la conversación. Supuso Kikyō que esa era la forma de Inuyasha de decirle cuánto le importaba aún, a pesar de todo.

Irremediablemente llegó el fin del encuentro. Como siempre, ella no dio detalles de sus actividades ni de sus planes futuros, e Inuyasha lo aceptó de buena manera. Era como un perro muy dócil cuando estaba a su alrededor. Le hubiera gustado decirle algo de las épocas en la que se habían conocido y enamorado. _¿Recuerdas aquella primavera?…_ Pero prefirió callar. El tiempo de ellos dos había acabado mucho tiempo atrás.

—Será mejor que regrese. Kagome y los otros…

—Esperan por ti —terminó. Le dedicó otra sonrisa, que nació desde lo más profundo de ella. Había notado cómo se sonrojó al decir el nombre de Kagome. Aunque Inuyasha no se lo dijera directamente, se lo daba a entender. _Kagome seguía allí._

—Nos veremos pronto —agregó él. Apretó con un poco más de fuerza la delicada mano de ella y se despidió con un beso en su mejilla. Estaba azorado, aunque seguramente era en parte por lo que ella le hacía sentir y lo confundido que se encontraba respecto a quién protegía y aguardaba por él.

Kikyō lo observó partir sin moverse del lugar. Se quedó quieta hasta que dejó de percibir su presencia alrededor. Lo sentía lejano, en el pueblo. Posiblemente ya estuviera nuevamente con los suyos. Eso estaba bien.

Sus serpientes volvieron a sobrevolar a su alrededor, en advertencia. Se concentró, poniendo sus sentidos a disposición. Olfateó la zona y no tardó en darse cuenta sobre _quién_ estaba alrededor. Era, después de todo, otro aroma muy conocido para ella.

—Creí que Inuyasha _bla, bla, bla_ , Kagome.

La voz sonaba molesta, pero también tenía rasgos de diversión. A pesar de fruncir el ceño, mostraba una peligrosa sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus blancos dientes. Kikyō se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto a la aldea. De todos modos, ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

—Es así. Pero él siente que me debe algo todavía.

Kōga se encogió de hombros y caminó a su lado con parsimonia, los brazos fornidos cruzados sobre su pecho. Kikyō volvió a sonreír. Recordaba lo fastidiosa que le había resultado su compañía tiempo atrás. Era curiosa, asombrosa, la forma en que las cosas cambiaban.

Las serpientes caza almas revoloteaban alrededor de ambos. Era un cuadro de risa, un demonio vampiro y un demonio lobo caminando en mitad de la noche en algún bosque perdido, con un montón de shinidamachū sobre ellos. O más que de risa, de miedo.

—¿De verdad él _no sabe_?

Kikyō negó con la cabeza. Sintió la pesada mirada de él clavarse en ella con insistencia, pero no giró para verlo. No era un tema del que le agradaba conversar.

—¿Cómo puede _no_ saberlo? Yo no tardé nada en sentir ese olor que emanas y sacar conclusiones. No puede ser tan necio.

—No seguiré hablando del tema, Kōga. Si no quieres nada más, puedes irte.

—¿O qué? —rió él, con una risa que hizo que la misma Kikyō se girara a verlo enfurruñada—. ¿Te convertirás en murciélago y saldrás volando de aquí?

—Sigues igual de irritante e insolente, por lo que veo.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros en una mueca indiferente y frenó el caminar cuando ella lo hizo. Observó durante unos segundos el largo cabello negro de Kikyō, el mismo que él había acariciado apenas semanas atrás. Le sonrió con suficiencia, siendo consciente de lo sucio que se sentía al sentirse tan bien a su alrededor, y cuán poco eso le importaba.

—Supongo que hoy tampoco me contarás tu historia.

La sacerdotisa no soltó palabra. Él volvió a decirle que Inuyasha era realmente un estúpido si no quería aceptar lo obvio, y que ella no debería estar escondiéndose o temiendo por su reacción. Después de todo, ¿no le había dicho la misma Kikyō que ese no era el tiempo de ellos, sino de Inuyasha y Kagome?

—No sé qué tanto temes. Él te quiere demasiado como para odiarte por esto. Y si yo sigo a tu alrededor a pesar de ser enemigos naturales, ¿crees que él no? —gruñó. Se giró para caminar lejos de la sacerdotisa—. Nos veremos en otro momento. Y me contarás de una vez tu historia.

Fue una afirmación que hizo que Kikyō se estremezca. O tal vez fueran todas esas palabras. Observó cómo Kōga se perdió entre los árboles, otra vez deleitándose con la figura morena y guardando con recelo el olor de esa sangre demoníaca que deseaba beber. Pero no lo siguió. No lo frenó. Tampoco negó que le contaría su historia. Quizás la próxima vez fuera tiempo.

Mientras caminaba lejos de la aldea en donde Inuyasha descansaba y lejos de Kōga, cuya esencia había desaparecido, meditó profundamente sobre muchas cosas, en especial sobre ella e Inuyasha, y las últimas palabras dichas por ese lobo entrometido.

Kikyō estaba por demás segura de que el que antaño había sido su amor sabía sobre su condición, desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Concluyó que posiblemente lo sabía desde antes de su renacimiento, aunque jamás dijo palabra al respecto. Claro, él nunca pudo notar el cambio en su aroma o esencia, y eso tenía todo el sentido: después de todo, él ya la había conocido maldita.

En ese momento, cuando se detuvo a pensarlo, cayó irremediablemente en la conclusión de que era posible que tal vez solo por eso nunca se había ido de su lado. Que por esa misma razón, por su maldita condena, la había elegido desde un principio. Porque Inuyasha, aunque sea en aquellos tiempos en los que se conocieron, también estaba maldito y solo. Sí, a su modo y por diferente que fueran sus circunstancias, ambos estaban condenados a una vida que no querían.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, no pudo menos que determinar que Inuyasha sabía con certeza su condición, a pesar de no saber cómo llegó a estar así. A pesar de saber, no quería _verlo_ , aceptarlo. Era mejor cuando tu amor no era un maldito demonio vampiro, imaginó Kikyō. Y posiblemente, le lastimaría finalmente admitirlo, él, que la había amado tanto.

Suspiró, bajo el fresco aire de la noche.

Así como Inuyasha la eligió hace tantos años atrás, consciente o inconscientemente, por su diferencia, ella se había _aferrado a él_ , y a la idea de que la Perla de Shikon la salvaría de su desgracia. Había depositado en su amor tan verdadero y en la Perla todas sus esperanzas, y ninguna de las dos cosas pudo sacarla de ese pestilente agujero en donde terminó, escapó y volvería a ir en cuanto muriera.

Frenó su caminar para tomar una bocanada de aire y mirar el cielo estrellado. Había dejado atrás las zonas donde las copas de los árboles no le dejaban ver el firmamento. Se encontraba sola en no sabía qué lugar.

Había tenido una pausa de cincuenta años en unas vacaciones en el infierno, lamentándose por cada error cometido. Ahora, de vuelta en la tierra, se daba cuenta de que estaba igual, con la misma, y condenadamente literal, sed de sangre con la que había partido.

* * *

 **Nota :**

Creo que les hacía falta una pequeña 'confrontación' sobre el tema del secreto de Kikyō, sobre todo a ella para poder pensar un poco su situación con la gente que la rodea.

Me gusta verlos juntos *O*

¿Qué opinan del capítulo? ¿Qué creen que puede pasar? ¿Cómo sienten que esto va a continuar? Me gustaría saber qué piensan :)

Hasta mañana,

 **Mor.**


	8. El extraño de pelo largo

No pasó tanto tiempo como la última vez para tener con Kōga una charla más profunda, pero no hubo entre ellos más encuentros entre tanto. Algo que, aunque jamás admitiría, había extrañado. Después de todo, y a pesar de cómo había resultado todo la última vez que había hablado con él, disfrutaba mucho de su compañía.

Realmente, ya se estaba volviendo muy necia.

* * *

 **[ Día VIII » Drácula]  
El extraño de pelo largo**

* * *

No había logrado asentarse en ninguna aldea. En cada una de los pueblos veía fantasmas. Fantasmas del pasado, personas con las que había acabado o no había logrado salvar. Comida, en su mayoría. Unas pocas caras eran recurrentes, no hacía falta que ella evocara los recuerdos con esas personas. Así era como sus memorias se confundían con las personas alrededor.

También había tenido sueños muy extraños. Normalmente tenían que ver con su transformación y los errores —pocos, muchos, no importaba, todos eran fatales— que había cometido. Muchas veces el rostro descompuesto de Inuyasha se transformaba en un peligroso rostro lobuno que intentaba morderle. La mayoría de las veces lo lograba y aullaba en un charco de su sangre, rodeado de las almas que escapaban de su cuerpo, que comenzaba a descomponerse a un ritmo acelerado. Era capaz de apreciar su muerte en primera fila, sintiendo aún el filo de los colmillos de la bestia en su cuello, y sabiendo que todo volvería a empezar. Que su muerte no dejaba de ser una muy mala comedia.

Ese tipo de pesadillas se daban con más frecuencia cuando estaba famélica, así que Kikyō se lo había atribuido a eso. No se había alimentado correctamente en los últimos tiempos, no como debería. El convivir demasiado tiempo entre humanos le complicaba mucho su alimentación. También el haber visto a Inuyasha influyó en su comportamiento. Eso y que los lobos de Kōga la vigilaban. Y que, por alguna razón, no quería caer en lo más bajo de sí y que el demonio se enterara.

Sentía a lo lejos la presencia de animales salvajes. Todos se habían alejado de ella kilómetros a la redonda. Preferían incluso a los demonios lobo. Los animales eran sabios. Todo aquello que tuviera aunque sea un ápice de humanidad (como los yōkai, ella misma), eran irremediablemente estúpidos. Imprudentes.

Se lamió el labio superior casi sin darse cuenta. Había una aldea cerca de allí. Podría alimentarse de un anciano. Eso debería bastar.

La sed parecía agrietarle la garganta. Pero ella era fuerte. Podía soportar muchas cosas, incluido un mar de sangre a disposición.

* * *

Llegó a la aldea en plena noche. Tenía intenciones de alimentarse únicamente de alguna persona mayor, pero una vez que penetró con sus colmillos la fina piel del arrugado cuello y la sangre inundó su boca de ese sabor metálico tan ansiado, la calma laguna que era su mente se transformó en un mar embravecido.

Saboreó con su ávida lengua la herida causada por sus dientes, una vez que aquel cuerpo no contuvo ni siquiera una sola gota del líquido carmesí. Dejó caer el cadáver a sus pies y cerró los ojos, elevando el rostro al infinito. La sangre corría dentro de ella con fiereza, sentía cómo sus colmillos parecían regocijarse, cómo su cuerpo revivía una vez más. La cabeza le palpitaba y sus sentidos se agudizaron a un mil por mil. Consumir siempre se sentía así.

Pudo escuchar el palpitar de miles de corazones, tan cerca de ella. El bullir de la sangre por las venas. La ronca respiración apaciguada de aquellos sueños profundos. Incluso si alguien despertaba, ¿sería un problema para ella?

Al volver a abrir los ojos, estos ya no tenían esa tonalidad café que había invitado a Inuyasha a perderse miles de veces. Ostentaban un matiz bordó que recordaba a borbollonees de sangre manar de múltiples heridas.

Su único placer era drenar cada cuerpo de su vitalidad y rellenar la propia suya. La sangre de otros, pura o impía, sana o tóxica, la llenaban de una forma que le era difícil expresar en palabras. Hubiera, entonces, matado a cada uno de los habitantes de ese lugar, sin convertir ni siquiera a uno, si no hubiera sido interrumpida.

Lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte empujón que la separó del cuello que estaba saboreando. Gotas de sangre volaron ante sus ojos para caer al suelo, cosa que la enfureció. No era algo que había que dejar perder de esa manera, cada gota era gloriosa, no podía ser desperdiciada. Volvió la vista rápidamente al causante de aquello, mientras sus oídos no podían dejar de escuchar los lamentos, bajos quejidos de ese muchacho del que no pudo terminar de alimentarse.

Se limpió la única gota que bajaba por su mentón de un movimiento suave de su blanca mano, a la vez que sus ojos no se apartaban del hombre frente a ella. Era Kōga, y no parecía muy contento. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Elevó su mano para que fuera iluminada por la débil luna sobre ellos, pudiendo distinguir la pequeña mancha roja que limpiarse había ocasionado.

—Llegas _justo_ a tiempo.

—Será mejor que te detengas o matarás a todos aquí.

El gruñido de Kōga se pudo escuchar sin dificultad. Kikyō soltó otra carcajada, fuera de sí. Se sentía sumamente poderosa. Toda esa sangre dentro suyo, el fulgor de todas las almas inquietas, asqueadas por el peculiar alimento. Todo parecía aumentar su fuerza. En ese momento era invencible, sin necesidad alguna de utilizar sus poderes espirituales. Había sido una real estupidez no haber bebido sangre de manera correcta todo ese tiempo.

—Eso _no importa_ —le aseguró una vez que pudo calmar su ataque de risa. Kōga fruncía el ceño. Sus voces y los lamentos del muchachito a sus pies habían despertado a muchos aldeanos, que miraban la escena absortos, sin ser capaces de comprender cuántos habían muerto en esa población, a qué peligro se estaban enfrentando.

—¿No te importa _matar_?

—Unas pocas vidas por la supervivencia de muchos.

Kōga apretó los puños con fuerza, sin ser capaz de seguir la línea de pensamientos de Kikyō. Pero ella había visto el verdadero camino. Con esa inmensidad en su ser… un solo pueblo drenado de sangre sería suficiente para derrotar a Naraku sin ayuda de nadie, sin importar la presencia de la Perla. Podría considerarla _soberbia_ , pero estaba segura de lo que pensaba. Si terminaba de alimentarse esa noche, buscaría a Naraku y acabaría con él. Y no dejaría que Kōga ni nadie más interfiriera en sus planes.

—Vete ahora y te dejaré vivir —sentenció. Kōga no pudo menos que mirarla durante un momento en un silencio importunado únicamente por los quejidos del joven a quien nadie parecía capaz de ayudar. Luego negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Sus colmillos brillaron como con luz propia.

—No puedo dejar que hagas algo así.

—Lástima.

La velocidad de Kikyō era algo que, durante el primer encuentro peligroso entre ellos, Kōga no había esperado. Sin embargo, ahora era consciente tanto de los poderes de ella como de lo desquiciada que estaba. Esquivó el ataque de un solo salto hacia la izquierda, empujando a un aldeano durante el proceso.

La sacerdotisa volvió al ataque, consiguiendo esta vez realizar un profundo corte al costado de su cuerpo. Además de ser muy veloz, resultaba también mortífera. Sus uñas parecían de repente hechas de granito. Kōga ahogó un gruñido de frustración y, sintiendo vergüenza de sí mismo, le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

El cuerpo de Kikyō se desplazó varios centímetros hacia atrás, mientras su mirada bordó se endurecía. Estaba comenzando a cabrearse de verdad. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla lastimada, pero no mucho se reflejaba en su piel. Creía ella que la sangre absorbida había hecho milagros en su cuerpo maldito.

Se abalanzó sobre Kōga, apresando su rostro con sus manos. Adrede, dejó que lo hiciera. Comprendió demasiado tarde que intentaría morderlo también, beber algo de su sangre. Kikyō comenzaba a creer que, incluso mejor que alimento humano, la sangre demoníaca podría ser la verdadera respuesta a sus problemas con su enemigo en común.

Mientras le sonreía de manera peligrosa y apretaba aún más la cara de él con sus largos dedos, dejó que sus colmillos crecieran un poco más, justo frente a los ojos masculinos. Se regocijaba viendo el terror en las caras de sus víctimas, aunque a su parte humana le asqueara. El semblante de Kōga, sin embargo, no mostraba más que una fría astucia en sus ojos claros.

El demonio aferró los antebrazos de ella con sus manos como garras y utilizó la firmeza de su rival para sostenerse y propinarle una patada en su estómago con ambas piernas, soltándola justo cuando su cuerpo volaba hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto. Vio cómo el rostro de Kikyō se desarmó por la ira a medida que se alejaba de él.

No se sentía nada contento teniendo que golpear a una mujer, pero en ese momento debía pensar que no era más que un demonio asqueroso, un enemigo natural. Además, era claro que no tenía más tiempo para ser un caballero. Kikyō estaba a nada de desatarse por completo y liquidarlo con sus propias manos. Era hora de luchar en serio.

La sacerdotisa aún intentaba reponerse del último golpe, pues le faltaba el aire. Aprovechó la situación para acercarse a todo velocidad y intentar golpearla de manera eficaz en la cabeza. Sin embargo, varios de los golpes fallaron: los reflejos de la mujer eran infalibles. Sin dejarse amedrentar por esto, siguió repartiendo patadas. Varias dieron en el blanco, a costa de recibir cortes en el torso en múltiples sitios.

Cada gota de sangre que parecía perder, era como si ella lo absorbiera. La enloquecía aún más la visión de su sangre, acelerando sus movimientos, produciendo carcajadas perturbadoras, provocando únicamente más temor y rugidos de frustración por parte de Kōga. Eso no parecía ir a buen sitio, debía dejarla fuera de combate cuanto antes.

A pesar de se creía el único de poder frenar a Kikyō en ese estado, no fue él quién logró el cometido. Tenía suerte de contar con compañeros fieles que dejaran de lado sus temores solo por él, y de haber cansado y lastimado a la sacerdotisa lo suficiente. Luego de que Kikyō lo mandara a volar varios metros por un puñetazo, Ginta se interpuso entre ambos e intentó hacerle frente. Entre tanto ella decidía matarlo a él también, Hakkaku se lanzó por los aires desde atrás mientras Ginta lo hacía desde adelante. Sin lograr esquivar los ataques simultáneos, bloqueó a Ginta y recibió una fuerte patada en un costado de la cabeza, que la dejó inconsciente varios pasos más allá de su posición original.

Ginta gemía en el suelo por su brazo roto y Hakkaku intentaba que no se notara cuánto le dolía la pierna, cuando Kōga logró incorporarse. Ver su estado actual era suficiente para darse cuenta de que no había tenido oportunidad alguna si no hubiera contado con los fragmentos de la Perla en sus piernas. Y sin ayuda de sus muchachos.

No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer a continuación, así que ordenó a Ginta volver a la base y a sus lobos merodear la zona. Luego, tomó el cuerpo inerte de Kikyō y planeó llevarlo lejos. Lo hubiera hecho de inmediato si ella no hubiera vuelto en sí tan rápido.

—El muchacho —murmuró, llevando una mano al costado de su cara. Sangraba, lo cual le pareció lo más grotesco de la noche. Sangraba cerca de esos ojos marrones que conocía bien. No había en ella más maldad esa noche. Parecía todavía aturdida, pero consciente de todo lo que ocurría alrededor—. Mata al muchacho antes de que se transforme.

—¿De qué hablas?

El menudo cuerpo pareció pesar diez kilos más de repente. El viento frío de la noche corrió entre los presentes, provocándole un escalofrío. Ginta y Hakkaku los observaban incrédulos. Los ojos de Kikyō se clavaron en él con dureza.

—Créeme, no querrá esta vida. _Mátalo_. O lo haré yo.

* * *

—¿Debería invitarte un trago de agua?

Kikyō negó con un movimiento rápido de su mano. A lo mejor era porque todavía le dolía mucho la cabeza que no había respondido a ese sarcasmo de manera correcta. Había algunos lobos de la manada merodeando la zona, pero le dejaban su espacio. La sacerdotisa se sorprendió de que aceptaran que su líder tuviera ese trato tan ameno con una criatura como ella.

—Es el momento de que me cuentes tu historia —ordenó él. Kikyō se giró a verlo. No había rastro de duda en ese rostro de facciones duras. No había compasión ni pena. Ni siquiera había curiosidad. Y eso es lo que más le llamó la atención. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle para qué quería saber eso. Lo consideró de verdad, pero otras palabras salieron de su garganta. Ya no había sed en ella. Solo quedó una fuerte reseca en todo su ser.

—Fue durante la primavera. Recuerdo el aroma dulce de los campos, el hormigueo que provocaba el sol en mi rostro, lo tranquilas que estábamos cuando nos atacó. Éramos… nos sentíamos tan invencibles entonces. Pero no estábamos listas.

Kōga se sentó a su lado, tomando el retazo de tela de la mano de Kikyō. Ella lo dejó hacer. Observó cómo volvía a mojarlo en el agua ya manchada de sangre, para luego pasarlo por su rostro magullado, intentando limpiar la sangre seca. La que era suya y la que era de otros. Le dolía el alma. Quería callar, guardarse todo eso. Pero siguió hablando. Y Kōga la escuchaba mientras le limpiaba la herida con demasiada calma, como si pudiera estar así por siempre.

—Luego de nuestro entrenamiento de sacerdotisas, solíamos pasar muchísimo tiempo juntas. Nos agradaban las misiones fuera de la ciudad, vencer a todos esos demonios que asolaban esas tierras. Sentir que ayudábamos. Que éramos realmente importantes.

Se dio cuenta que Kōga no miraba a sus ojos directamente, pero podía notar cómo todos los sentidos lobunos estaban puestos en ella.

—Ese día todo era tranquilo —murmuró. Sus ojos se elevaron al cielo oscuro. Le palpitaba la cabeza y le dolía cuando Kōga le limpiaba la herida, pero no quería que se detuviera. Le hacía bien tener a alguien cerca en ese momento—. Tsubaki fue la primera en caer. Ni siquiera pude escucharlo. No pude hacer nada hasta que no la vi tirada y manchada con su propia sangre.

» Ni siquiera luché. Era más rápido que yo. Cuando desperté, ambas estábamos malditas. No había vuelta atrás.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos de manera abrumante. Kōga le terminó de limpiar la herida y luego se quedó a su lado, completamente quieto. Kikyō meditaba en silencio. Sentía todavía el bullir de almas dentro de ella, y toda la sangre que había bebido era como un remolino ensordecedor. Le dolía la cabeza como si hubiera tomado todo el licor del mundo. Le dolía también el centro mismo de su existencia. Estaba asqueada en muchas formas, y el odio hacia lo que era volvió a acentuarse. Pero era bueno hablar de él, del extraño de pelo largo que las había condenado a esa vida.

—Volvimos por él muchos meses después, aunque ya no había cura para nosotras. —No creyó que Kōga comprendiera a lo que se refería, pero ella estaba consciente de que no hablaba solamente de su maldición y la sed que la embargaba todo el tiempo. Se habían roto muchas más cosas que sus puras existencias, comenzando por la relación entre ellas.

Se pudrieron. Se rechazaron y se echaron la culpa de lo sucedido. Buscaron diversas soluciones y siguieron caminos separados. Cometieron todo tipo de errores. De estupideces. Comenzando por buscar una solución siendo la protectora de la Perla. Por su parte, también había buscado remisión cuidando del único bandido que podría cagarle el resto de su vida. También había ayudado en hacer un poco peor la vida de mierda de Inuyasha.

Vaya… ¿cuántas cosas podía hacer uno mal en tan poco tiempo? Se consolaba pensando que había sido amada. Que había amado. Que, aunque poco tiempo, hizo feliz a las personas que quiso.

Sintió la intensa mirada azul de Kōga clavada en ella y volvió a la realidad. Había estado pensando con la mirada perdida. Las almas dentro suyo estaban intranquilas, y sus pensamientos revueltos. Lo miró como pidiendo disculpas, pero no dijo nada y siguió con su historia. O lo que podía contar de ella.

No podía hablar de Tsubaki. Ni de Inuyasha. Eran cosas demasiado personales. Eran… eran suyos. No podía compartir esos recuerdos.

—Se hacía llamar Kyūketsuki en ese tiempo —aclaró. Recordó cómo lo vislumbró la primera vez. Alto, pálido, sonriente. Largo pelo negro suelto en la espalda, desgreñado. De ropas sucias. Soberbio. Con ojos grandes de tono bordó, que las observaron a ambas con sincera sorpresa—, aunque supe que su nombre anterior era Razan… cientos de años antes, claro. Era un antiguo demonio. Supongo que nada de eso nos importó.

» No pudo con nosotras aquella vez. Contábamos no solo con nuestro poder espiritual. Teníamos ahora una maldición demoníaca. Éramos realmente indestructibles. Y, además, estábamos cabreadas.

Miró sus manos, de largos dedos, blancas y tan delicadas. Se las refregó, pensando en cuántas personas había acallado con esas mismas manos. A cuántas había conducido a la muerte sosteniendo la cabeza en la posición correcta.

Kōga seguía a su lado, asimilando en silencio todo lo dicho y todo la callado. Comprendía que había cosas que Kikyō no podía compartir con él, del mismo modo que había cosas que él nunca podría compartir con nadie. Pero lo que le había contado, ¿no era suficiente? ¿No se había pintado un exacto cuadro de lo sucedido? Había sido rápido, y duro. Y había arruinado muchas vidas.

Kikyō llevó una de sus manos a las de Kōga y la tomó con fuerza. El demonio se fijó en los ojos marrones que lo miraban con una fuerza tal que por un momento pensó que intentaban decirle algo.

—Estuve a punto de alimentarme de ti.

—Lo sé.

—Mátame algún día. _Por favor_.

Kōga la miró largamente en silencio. Luego le dedicó una media sonrisa, llena de tristeza, y le acomodó un mechón de cabello, exactamente de la misma manera que lo había hecho la última vez. Kikyō encontró en esos ojos azules un halo de esperanza.

Esa noche, durmió con los lobos.

* * *

 **Nota :**

Bueno, considero este como un 'gran capítulo' en contenido. Abarqué varios temas de importancia -que espero hayan notado todos-. No sé si esperaban más en la historia de Kikyō, espero que no. Lo dejé de forma resumida porque creo que así hubiera ocurrido. Kikyō no es una persona que entre en detalles, y Kōga no es de los que necesitan detalles. Me gustaría saber qué opinan al respecto de todos modos.

Y luego está el tema del 'mátame algún día'. Esto es algo que venía planeando desde el principio. Kikyō no quiere esa vida y creo que hubiera buscado la forma de acabar con su existencia una vez terminado el asunto de Naraku. Pero ahora que se presenta un amigo (o alguien que se preocupa lo suficiente como para no matarla cuando debía haberlo hecho) y, que además, es un enemigo natural... casi que es la situación perfecta para asegurarse un final luego de terminada su misión, si no muere antes.

¿Qué opinan de esto? ¿Y del capítulo? Me encantaría saber qué piensan :) Ustedes pueden, solo un comentario en la cajita de abajo...

Nos leemos mañana, otro paso más cerca del final del fic ( _asdgasjdgadas_ ),

 **Mor.**


	9. Para no olvidar

Se fue con la salida del sol, en completo silencio. Kōga dormía a pocos pasos de ella, apoyado su torso contra la pared rocosa y con la cabeza caída, el mentón tocando su pecho. Había hecho guardia y caído en las redes del sueño en algún momento de la madrugada, antes de que ella despertara. La luz del sol siempre la despertaba.

Se acercó a él antes de partir. Pensaba decirle algo, o acariciarle el rostro, _algo_ , pero no pudo. Aún se sentía muy sucia. Así que solo lo observó desde su altura y partió sin abrir la boca.

La siguieron dos lobos a un par de kilómetros de distancia. Sabía que eran órdenes de Kōga. A él le gustaba tenerla vigilada. Kikyō se dio cuenta que la tenía vigilada por la clase de cosas que habían sucedido la noche anterior. Que lo hacía por ella. Y sonrío mientras se alejaba del campamento de esos demonios hacia un nuevo lugar que la necesitara, lejos también del pueblo al que tanto daño le había causado.

* * *

 **[ Día IX » Noche]  
Para no olvidar**

* * *

Anduvo mucho tiempo sin un rumbo fijo. Ayudó en un par de asentamientos improvisados, generalmente creados por soldados que huían heridos de guerra, pero no duró en ninguno demasiado tiempo. Los alentaba a ir hacia un pueblo en cuanto sus heridas sanaban lo suficiente, y ella misma seguía camino hacia otro lugar, sin importar el destino.

A menudo, Kōga le hacía esporádicas visitas, que no duraban más de unos cortos minutos. No hablaban de mucho. El lobo solía preguntarle qué tal estuvo su día, y ella contestaba brevemente qué había hecho. Nunca era gran cosa, pero parecía saciar su curiosidad. Kikyō sabía que, de algún modo, seguía evaluándola. Sobre todo, por lo último acontecido, que no era poco.

Se preguntó si estaba pensando en matarla. Esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer su jugada cuando Naraku estuviera muerto o contra las cuerdas. No antes. Preferentemente, no mucho después.

A veces le preguntaba cosas como de dónde eran sus padres. O si había visto a su hermana hacía poco. Muy pocas veces nombraba a Inuyasha o a Kagome, o incluso a Naraku. Kikyō nunca tenía algo para responder. No sabía casi nada de sus padres, pues desde muy pequeña su ausencia era una constante en su vida. Suponía que su indiferencia se originó —de verdad— cuando, ante la última gran hambruna que había experimentado su pueblo de origen, la habían abandonado con Kaede, de año y medio, en mitad de un bosque. Esa estrategia no dejaba de ser la favorita cuando se necesitaba dispensar de bocas para alimentar. Dejarlas con vida aliviaba su culpa.

Hacía bastante que no tenía noticias de su hermana, y siempre evitaba verla en persona. Lo que se enteraba de ella era por boca de Inuyasha, si es que se cruzaba con él. Lo que sabía de Kaede era poco, la verdad. Que se había ocupado de la aldea cuando ella partió. Que seguía haciendo un buen trabajo. Que tenía el corazón incluso más grande de lo que lo había tenido cuando la herida en su ojo era una novedad.

Que era querida.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Le agradaba saber eso. No había hecho todo mal, Kaede y todo lo que representaba era prueba de ello. La había mantenido con _vida_. Y de ese modo, había permitido que nuevas generaciones vivieran en la que fue su aldea. Había permitido que Inuyasha siguiera atado a ese árbol, vivo. Que Inuyasha no dañara a Kagome cuando pisó esa tierra…

No, no había hecho _todo_ mal.

Se tensó, volviendo al presente. El olor a sangre demoníaca inundaba sus sentidos y la mareaban, pero la ubicaban completamente en escena. Conocía _esa sangre,_ y se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella. Se irguió cuan alta era para observar al recién llegado, alerta para enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo de improviso.

La escena era realmente muy parecida a la primera vez que se cruzó con él. Estaban en algún lugar perdido, en algún bosque sin nombre. En aquel entonces, ella estaba bañada de sangre ajena y con un cadáver a sus pies, y Kōga había surgido de los árboles para observarla. Ahora ella estaba bien alimentada, pero no había sangre en sus ropas. Kōga estaba apoyado sobre un árbol, bañado de su propio líquido vital, con una gran herida abierta en su abdomen. Si no era atendido pronto, sería el cadáver que faltaba en esa reunión.

—Ey, qué tal —la saludó. Kikyō no pudo menos que fruncir el ceño ante esa despreocupación que surgía de él incluso en el peor momento. Se acercó a rápida velocidad y llevó una de sus blancas manos a la herida sangrante, sintiendo el calor que salía de ese cuerpo. Le observó luego a los ojos obnubilados—. Creo que voy a desmayarme ahora.

* * *

—Al fin.

Su voz había sido casi un gruñido, lo cual terminó por sorprenderla. Ella era más indiferente y fría, no solía dedicar muchos gruñidos o regaños por ahí. Simplemente se desentendía de esas cosas. Pero ahí estaba, ante el cuerpo maltrecho del que se convirtió en su amigo y entre feliz y realmente cabreada porque al fin había despertado.

A Kōga le costó abrir los ojos. Arriba de él todo era rosado y anaranjado, colores que lastimaban su vista. Claramente, estaba por anochecer, casi lo podía sentir en las venas. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansado y confundido como para estar seguro. Los colores se confundían sobre él, el cielo mezclado con lo verde del bosque, el rostro de Kikyō un poco más allá.

Cuando pudo enfocar la mirada, se permitió admirar el firmamento. Lo cierto es que los colores del atardecer le gustaban, pero no demasiado. Le ponían extrañamente ansioso, como si debiera estar más alerta que de costumbre. No era de extrañar. Las peores criaturas surgían en la oscuridad de la noche, y los colores del atardecer no eran más que los matices previos a la negrura total. Los lobos, capaces de adaptarse y manejarse con facilidad en las tinieblas, debían tener especial cuidado con aquellos a quienes no les gustaba la competencia. Normalmente él y sus camaradas se escondían en cuevas y establecían guardias nocturnas. Solamente los más poderosos hacían rondas fuera del espacio de descanso, y lo hacían sólo para identificar posibles amenazas a su comunidad.

La noche era para criaturas del porte de Kikyō. Kōga debía _cuidar_ a los suyos, por lo que era necesario proveerles protección, no dejarlos a la intemperie para ser devorados por seres con menos sangre caliente en las venas y un poco más sanguinarios.

El sol cada vez se escondía más, pronto la noche los devoraría… y él estaba tendido, sin saber dónde, ante nada más y nada menos que Kikyō.

—Auch.

— _¿Auch?_ —murmuró Kikyō, sin lograr reprimir una sonrisita. Se arrodilló a su lado y examinó por millonésima vez las vendas alrededor de su torso. Kōga dirigió la mirada también a su herida. El blanco vendaje se teñía de rojo—. Has dormido poco más de un día.

El lobo lo meditó medio segundo y hasta le pareció una cantidad de horas razonable luego de la tremenda paliza que le habían pegado.

—¿Quieres contarme qué rayos pasó?

Se sentó con grandes esfuerzos, apoyando la espalda contra la corteza de un árbol. Kikyō lo observó sin inmutarse, apreciando cada gesto de dolor en el rostro, escuchando cada maldición en susurros que salían entre sus dientes apretados.

—Pasó _Naraku, Kagura_. De nuevo.

Kikyō alzó una ceja.

—¿Estabas solo?

—El imbécil del maldito perro apareció justo a tiempo. Desvió toda la atención y me largué de allí.

—¿Inuyasha y Kagome?

—Ajá.

—¿Y te dejaron ir así?

Kōga se encogió de hombros, cosa que logró sacarle otra mueca de escozor. No, la verdad era que no. Kagome había insistido en ir con él y ayudar en sus heridas, pero la lucha contra Naraku y sus extensiones estaba más difícil a cada segundo que pasaba. Con el monje inhabilitado para usar su agujero negro y la exterminadora dañada de gravedad, los que sí podían luchar estaban dando todo de sí. Él no era más que un estorbo entre ellos. Después de todo, intentarían protegerlo si Naraku decidía acabar con su vida, quitándole la posibilidad de derrotar al enemigo. Él no quería ser el culpable de algo así, por lo que decidió correr hacia el bosque cuando Kagome estaba muy ocupada como para mirarlo. Creyó, de todos modos, escuchar la maldición de Inuyasha llamándolo y un desesperado grito de Kagome.

—Me adentré en el bosque hasta que fui perdiendo fuerza —siguió, sin contestar directamente su pregunta. No agregó que además de fuerza perdió mucha sangre, porque era obvio—. Y cuando sentí tu aroma cerca, vine.

Kikyō alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Permanecieron en silencio mientras los colores del cielo se volvían oscuros y la noche se lo engullía todo. Vio con facilidad cómo los ojos de Kōga se adaptaban a la repentina oscuridad, dilatándose las pupilas, dejando solo una delgada franja del azul intenso que tanto le gustaba. Luego decidió que era mejor hablar.

—Consideraste la mejor idea venir todo ensangrentado hacia _mi_.

Sus palabras eran mitad afirmación, mitad pregunta. Y eso le gustó mucho a Kōga, que se decidió por sonreír. Le dolía y ardía la herida en partes iguales. Como seguramente pasarían un par de días más hasta que terminara de sanar (el miasma de Naraku era de las peoras cosas con las que afrontarse), le seguía pareciendo la mejor idea estar junto a Kikyō durante su recuperación.

—Podría haberme alimentado de ti.

—Ajá.

Kikyō primero lo observó con expresión severa, demasiado seria para el gusto desenfadado de él. Pero después solo atinó a responderle la sonrisa.

—Solía creer —murmuró, mirándole con los ojos brillosos y ese fantasma de una sonrisa en su boca— que eras sólo una versión fallida de Inuyasha.

Kōga abrió los ojos de la sorpresa durante unos momentos. El dolor de su herida había quedado relegado por las palabras de Kikyō, y la presencia de ella, que estaba casi sobre él. Estaba _muy_ cerca, y recién ahora se daba cuenta de todo lo que conllevaba. Los vellos de su cuerpo se habían erizado, acaso del miedo, o acaso del frío, o acaso por ella. Los cabellos largos y negros de Kikyō rozaban su brazo derecho, mientras su rostro se encontraba solo a unos pocos palmos de distancia.

Ante el silencio que nuevamente se instauró, Kōga consideró realmente pensar esas palabras. Bien podría pasar por una copia barata de Inuyasha para una mujer como Kikyō, con todo lo que habían vivido ellos dos. Lo entendía. Pero lo que sorprendía de verdad era el uso del pretérito. _Solía creer_. Se moría de ganas de preguntar qué creía ahora de él, pero solo logró responder de la manera que solo respondería él.

—Y yo que eras una versión venida a menos de Kagome.

—Lo imaginé.

En el rostro de Kikyō se dibujó una cálida sonrisa. Hasta horas más tarde, no caería en la cuenta de que ese tipo de sonrisas sólo se las dedicaba a Inuyasha, por el profundo amor que solía profesarle, por todo el cariño que aún sentía por él. En ese momento no se dio cuenta. Pero Kōga sí pudo notar la calidez en la curvatura de su boca, en el brillo de sus ojos marrones, oscuros como granos de café. Y le gustó, como tantas otras cosas de ella que le gustaban aunque no le agradara aceptarlo.

—Solía creer eso —agregó. Sus colmillos blancos brillaron en medio de la oscuridad, una mueca peligrosa en la boca de un demonio lobo, pero que no hizo más que recordarle a Kikyō que le gustaban los desafíos.

La sacerdotisa asintió.

— _Solías_. Yo solía creer eso, también —sonrió, y luego dirigió la vista arriba, hacia las copas de los árboles que se proponían ocultar todo el cielo y sus estrellas—. Solía creer que era una versión _mala_ de Kagome. Que no eras más que alguien que nunca podría ser Inuyasha,... una versión defectuosa.

Kōga asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Entre la oscuridad, el ruido del bosque y la fuerte presencia de ella junto a él

[parecía que solo eran ellos dos en el bosque  
únicamente ellos dos  
ni las alimañas más insignificantes parecían existir en ese momento]

, todo el aturdimiento producto del dolor, producto de recién despertar, producto de ser como era, se desvanecieron de inmediato. Las palabras de Kikyō parecían repetirse en su mente una y otra vez. Y quería poder decir algo, algo inteligente, algo que la sacara de ese estado, o algo que lograra despertarla del todo. O hacer algo. Hacer algo estaría mucho mejor.

—¿Y qué crees _ahora_?

De todo lo que era capaz: solo una pregunta más. Kikyō bajó la vista a él, y ya no había tristeza en su mirada. Ni la furia que le había nacido por él cuando apenas lo conocía tiempo atrás. Ni la _nada_ que había visto más veces de las que deseaba. Ni la determinación que se concibió por su misión para liquidar a Naraku. Nada de eso.

Había serenidad. Había gratitud. Y grandeza.

—Creo que somos _nosotros_. Y que eso está bien.

Antes de que Kikyō se acercara a él

[el cabello negro caía en cascada sobre su rostro y le acariciaba las mejillas  
el aliento de ella no olía a sangre como antes  
su cabello eran flores silvestres lo podía jurar]

y le besara en los labios, produciéndole un cosquilleo tan intenso en toda su piel que creyó que estaba en contacto con electricidad, había vislumbrado una extraña realidad que hasta entonces no había logrado sacar de lo profundo de su mente. Sí. Había mucha verdad en todo lo que decían: Kikyō tenía un parecido muy grande con la bella Kagome. Las diferencias que había visto tiempo atrás, sin embargo, ya no eran tan atroces.

Las diferencias eran cálidas y erróneas. Eran dulces y le había dejado con la boca entreabierta y una sed infernal.

Las diferencias le gustaban.

—Gracias —le susurró Kikyō antes de separarse completamente de él. Sus narices dejaron de chocar, y no había ninguna barba de pocos días que raspara la suave piel de su rostro (y nunca creyó que eso le atraería). Cuando se puso en pie y se detuvo a pensar que había estado arrodillada a su lado y había tocado los labios de aquel hombre moreno-enemigo-natural, no pudo menos que sonreír—. Deberías descansar. Conseguiré algo para alimentarte.

—Ajá. Está bien.

Kikyō se alejó a hacer lo prometido y Kōga rectificó su pensamiento.

Kikyō nunca le pareció tan diferente de Kagome como en ese preciso momento, mientras la oscuridad de la noche y los siniestros árboles la escondían de su vista, y la oía alejarse tarareando por lo bajo alguna extraña y vieja canción.

* * *

 **Nota :  
**

Tengo muy poco que decir, solo que estamos un paso más cerca del final de esta historia. Mañana subiré el capítulo final y posiblemente tenga menos que decir aún. Sin embargo, espero que ustedes sí tengan algo que decir, ya sea respecto al capítulo o al final o sobre el fic en términos globales. Y espero, sobre todo, que se animen a decir todo en un review. Lo agradecería muchísimo.

Hasta mañana,

 **Mor.**


	10. Esperanza en el infierno

La manada de Kōga finalmente logró encontrarlo. Kikyō creyó que, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, le atacarían. Sin embargo, el mismo Hakkaku que la había dejado sin conocimiento durante una breve batalla apenas una semana y media atrás, la saludó con un «Señorita, es usted», y había tal alivio y gratitud en sus ojos lobunos al ver a su amo sano, que Kikyō llegó a sorprenderse tanto que solo atinó a saludarle con un gesto de cabeza y permitirles a todos a llevarse a su joven líder a su guarida.

Los lobos le mostraban respeto y, aunque en algunos era obvio el recelo hacia ella, muchos otros la saludaron con cordialidad hasta la próxima vez.

—Volveremos a vernos. Pronto. —Se despidió él.

Kikyō le sonrió.

* * *

 **[ Día X » Sensualidad]  
Esperanza en el infierno**

* * *

Pasaron otros largos días hasta que Kōga cumplió con sus palabras. Kikyō, para entonces, estaba nuevamente concentrada en alimentarse de manera adecuada y mantenerse alejada de asentamientos grandes de gente.

Había vuelto a ver a Inuyasha una vez más y, guiada por las palabras dichas algunas vez por su nuevo amigo, había estado a punto de decirle _lo que era_. Se dio cuenta en el momento justo que Inuyasha ya tenía suficientes complicaciones en su vida. Naraku, para empezar. Y luego un montón de amor y amistades que no sabía controlar (pero lo estaba haciendo muy bien). Luego ese compromiso que sentía para con ella y que terminaría por devorarle la mente y el corazón por completo si seguía así (y del cual esperaba liberarlo pronto, tan pronto como matara a Naraku). Y finalmente, el temor constante por Kagome. El temor porque se fuera de su lado, más que nada. Ya sea por una herida fatal, un nuevo amor, ella misma, o la época a la que pertenecía.

Intentó aliviar los miedos de Inuyasha tomándole la cálida mano y diciéndole que _todo iba a salir bien_. Le instó a que hablara de sus amigos (el monje, el demonio, la exterminadora), de las luchas, de lo cotidiano, de Kagome. De Kagome no pudo hablarle sino hasta que le sonrió, diciéndole que le gustaría saber más de ella.

¿Cómo no le gustaría a una saber sobre su reencarnación? Kikyō se detuvo a pensar que, si las circunstancias de su actual vida fueran diferentes, le gustaría ser amiga de una persona como Kagome. Era una linda chica y, sobre todo, era _buena_ para él. Sin embargo, Inuyasha habló lo justo y necesario, y también se sonrojó lo justo y necesario para decirle a ella todo lo que deseaba saber. El amor entre ellos era obvio para todos, pero el compromiso que Inuyasha se había auto-impuesto era realmente más fuerte que lo que dictaba su corazón. Aunque sea, de momento.

No volvió a verlo luego de eso. Y ninguno de los dos mencionó que dentro de ella había cosas que estaban mal, había cosas demoníacas que no debería estar. Como siempre, como era desde que lo conocía. No hablarían de lo que era mejor _no saber_.

Kōga, eso sí, era otro cantar. Él prefería hablar de todo lo que era mejor no saber, de todo lo que quería olvidar. Con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado. Siendo Kikyō una persona que nunca había hablado de más (incluso que había hablado de menos), todo ese cambio era renovador. Y muchas veces se encontraba deseando verlo, con ganas.

Y no solo porque aquel beso le había gustado. Y no solo porque Kōga le había tomado de la mano y le había hecho sentir cosas que su cuerpo maldito no debería ser capaz de sentir. No solo porque la había acorralado, incluso con la herida que se traía, momentos antes de que sus hombres lo encontraran y la había besado de vuelta

[y ella no había hecho nada quién haría algo en ese momento  
no había hecho nada y había estado bien]

; no, por nada de eso. Era simplemente porque le gustaba estar con él. Y hablar. O estar en silencio.

—¿Sabés _qué_?

La voz de Kōga hizo que se girara y le sonriera. Ya estaba acostumbrándose a sus llegadas de improviso, siempre en momentos inoportunos. Justo entonces estaba con un par de niños, curando rodillas raspadas. Los niños miraron al forastero con ojos grandes, llenos de curiosidad e impresión. No era para menos, la pinta de Kōga dejaba mucho que desear.

—Gennai, Kameko, vayan a la aldea, iré enseguida.

—¿Quién es su amigo, señorita Kikyō?

—Gennai, _ve_.

Los observó marcharse, de pie junto a Kōga, que mantenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada ceñuda puesta en los niños, que se giraban de cuando en cuando para ver a su sacerdotisa y al intruso que se vestía tan extrañamente.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó finalmente la mujer. Comenzó a recoger las cosas que ella y los niños habían desparramado sobre la verde alfombra que era el pasto circundante a la aldea.

—Estuve pensando que te vi _dormir_ antes… la otra vez —comenzó. La observaba con el ceño fruncido, con una curiosidad que desbordaba su cuerpo. Kikyō se preguntó si aparte habría inquietud, miedo, pero no profundizó esos pensamientos, no observó lo que delataba el cuerpo masculino. No quería saber—. Creí que las criaturas como tú en realidad no duermen. Que ustedes acechan.

Kikyō le sonrió antes de responder. Como se había imaginado, Kōga volvía una vez más a hacerle _más_ preguntas de cosas sobre las que desearía no tener que hablar. Y hablándole como si perteneciera a una manada, como si conociera muchos más como ella y se juntaran a tomar sake y reírse como buenos amigos, o a cazar idiotas tal vez.

—No soy completamente un vampiro ni una humana —respondió con simpleza. Clavó sus ojos oscuros en los claros de él—. Ni una _viva_. Ni una _muerta._

Kōga la observaba, impertérrito y con una curiosidad cada vez mayor dentro suyo. La luz del sol, que ahora no se veía opacada por las enormes copas de los árboles, sino que pasaba sin filtro alguno hacia ellos, le permitía verla en su totalidad, cada expresión de su rostro, cada leve cambio en su pose. El cabello le caía en una cascada negra sobre su espalda, el rostro seguía igual de pálido (tal como lo recordaba)

[sus labios seguían rosas casi rojos  
parecían susurrarle cosas  
 _ven ven ven bésame_ ]

, las ropas de sacerdotisa le ocultaban toda la piel del cuerpo, a excepción de sus manos y antebrazos, dado que se había arremangado para trabajar. Estaba bella. Tanto como un vampiro debía estarlo, incluso un poco más.

A pesar de que Kikyō estaba _hablándole_ , hablándole de eso, su tema de conversación favorito y morboso, aquel que siempre evitaba, él estaba demasiado concentrado en ella como para darse cuenta del peso de todas las palabras, pero ninguna se escapaba de él. Comenzaba a comprender a Inuyasha. Tiempo atrás, Kōga solía estar realmente cabreado con el medio demonio porque parecía que todo lo que sentía por Kagome se evaporaba cuando Kikyō estaba cerca. Cualquier acto de Kikyō nunca era suficiente para alejar a Inuyasha del todo.

Pero ahora _comprendía._ No sabía si era «magia» propia de demonios vampiro, o si era lo que Inuyasha sentía por Kikyō, o una combinación de ambas, o

[solo la boca roja invitando a ser devorado]

que la presencia de ella resultaba simplemente muy abrumadora.

Comprendía a Inuyasha. Y ahora que lo comprendía, no entendía porqué de repente se veía el rechazo hacia ella. Porque si bien se seguían viendo, ya no era como _antes_. A lo mejor en eso sí tenía que ver Kagome. Pero él no tenía a Kagome, ni a ninguna Kagome que lo sacara fuera de la circunferencia de acción del hechizo que la piel de Kikyō parecía emanar.

Pero, ¿quién quería salir?

—Dadas las condiciones de mi _resurrección_ , no debería sangrar. Pero lo hago —siguió ella. Se observó las manos como si pudiera ver dentro de ellas. Kōga prestó mayor atención a sus palabras, mientras también veía aquellas blancas manos, como si pudiera seguir el hilo de pensamiento con esa simple acción—. Dado que fui convertida, no debería dormir, pero lo hago. Lo _necesito_ , en menor medida, pero aún así.

Se quedó en silencio un momento. Había más cosas. No solo dormía y sangraba. También tenía sed todo el tiempo, o casi todo el tiempo. También pensó que sería menos _humana_ , pero no era así. Tenía la desgracia de ser un monstruo y sentir como humano, y tener todas las memorias que tenía y seguir sintiendo todo lo que sentía, y aún más, sentir más. Y todo, todo eso, le parecía mal.

Le parecía injusto.

Pero tenía sus ventajas.

—Hay muchas cosas raras en ti, ¿eh?

La voz de Kōga la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Estuvo unos pocos segundos mirándolo, con la mirada de aquel agobiado por su situación. Pero luego le sonrió, despacio.

—Muchas.

Kōga le devolvió la sonrisa, dejando entrever los blancos colmillos, que aún naturales no podían competir con los de ella.

—Bueno, pero eso ya lo sabía. Adem-

—Yo también estuve pensando en algo —agregó Kikyō de improviso, antes de que él pudiera terminar su frase. Kōga se detuvo y cerró la boca, esperando a que continuara—. Aquella noche, te pedí algo.

Notó cómo el lobo se tensaba. Apretaba los dientes, ahora evitaba su mirada. Sonrió. Bien, él sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando. Kōga le gustaba de muchas maneras, algo que en principio ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Le gustaría vivir más para conocerlo mejor, y tal vez… tal vez comenzar una historia que no terminara como la de Inuyasha y ella. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir, porque la presencia de ella en el mundo era algo inadmisible. Porque era lo peor que le podía pasar a las personas que amaba. Y no podía ser así de hipócrita, no después de que acabara su misión.

—Kōga.

—Sí, sí, lo recuerdo.

—¿Lo harás? Últimamente…

—No quiero hablar de eso.

— _¿Lo harás?_

Kōga levantó la mirada y se detuvo a simplemente observarla. Ella estaba alerta. La expresión en su rostro denotaba ansiedad, pero también algo de tristeza, de _cansancio_. Supuso que tenía sentido. Él también se cansaría de saber que llevaría una eternidad vivo siendo algo que no quería ser.

—Ajá —soltó, giró el rostro a la izquierda. No podía verla, pero estaba seguro de que sonreía. Eso le jodía más aún. Había olvidado la existencia de la promesa muda, y, ahora que lo recordaba, no estaba nada de acuerdo con eso. Ni con él mismo.

Cabreado y sin mediar otra palabra, se dirigió hacia donde apuntaba su mirada. Algún lugar, lejos de ella.

* * *

Kōga se había marchado en uno de esos remolinos que tanto parecían gustarle. Kikyō podría haberlo alcanzado si hubiera querido, incluso a pesar de que la velocidad que adquiría era sorprendente y envidiable. Podría haberlo hecho, pero no quiso. Le era suficiente haber escuchado ese _Ajá_ que la mayoría de las veces le resultaba irritante.

Se desprendió de la última prenda de ropa, quedando completamente desnuda. Su cuerpo sí era extraño. Urasue se había tomado con ellas muchas molestias, y podría habérselo agradecido, pero le pareció mejor matarla por volverla al maldito mundo. Después de todo, ¿qué derecho tenía?

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba el lugar de la manera adecuada. Las penumbras le gustaban, se había acostumbrado a ellas. Después de observar el cielo un momento, comenzó a caminar hacia el agua. Había sido una suerte que, no muy lejos de su asentamiento provisorio, existieran esas delicias de aguas termales.

Acostumbraba a bañarse de manera rápido, solo lo necesario. Normalmente, se tomaba un buen baño luego de alimentarse, dado que le parecía que lo necesitaba mucho más que lo normal. Pero generalmente ella no se ensuciaba mucho. Su cuerpo no emanaba tantos malos olores como cabría esperar, su piel era siempre hermosa, incluso en el peor de los escenarios permanecía limpia.

A pesar de todo, esa noche lo necesitaba, era como si todo estuviera planificado para que pasara así. Y siguió su instinto pensando que tomarse un tiempo para uno mismo, incluso siendo un monstruo, nunca estaba de más. Su sumergió hasta que el agua le llegó a la cadera y comenzó a enjuagarse los hombros con delicadeza, con una pequeña fuente que había llevado hasta allí. Llenó la fuente de nuevo y volvió dejar caer el agua sobre su espalda.

Estuvo disfrutando la pequeña salida durante varios minutos, hasta que sintió la presencia de Kōga por los alrededores. No pudo menos que sonreír. Por lo general, no notaba la presencia de Kōga sino hasta que lo tenía frente (o detrás) de ella, hablándole. Ese lobo no era ningún idiota después de todo. Dejaba que sus lobos impregnaran el aire con su fuerte olor, para así esconder el suyo propio.

Lo que significaba que había dejado notar su presencia para darle tiempo de salir del agua y vestirse, o tal vez simplemente para avisarle que estaría ahí, que quería hablar con ella, tal vez. Era probable después de lo ocurrido esa mañana. Lo que fuera, era curioso. Le hacía pensar que Kōga sabía qué estaba haciendo en ese momento, por lo que alguno de sus lobos o él mismo podrían haberla visto desnudarse.

Por alguna razón, le gustó la idea de que Kōga la observara. Se sintió un poco sucia de pensarlo, pero luego recordó que había acabado y absorbido vidas y almas, y que realmente no podía sentirse sucia por algo tan humano como aquello, que no tenía caso después de todo.

Lo más adecuado hubiera sido salir del agua y vestirse, sobre todo al sentir que Kōga se acercaba a pasos lentos hacia ella. A lo mejor era culpa de que era en parte humana y hacía tiempo que no tenía esos raros sentimientos en ella (desde que había estado tan, tan cerca de Inuyasha que casi habían sido uno); o tal vez ser un demonio aumentaba la libido, vaya uno a saber. Acaso era que le había encomendado a un amigo una misión que se había vuelto, más que peligrosa, angustiosa, y a ella misma comenzaba a pesarle, y se sentía estúpida por sumar más peso a su cruz, más errores a su vida. Lo seguro es que no salió del agua. Se dedicó a mojarse el largo cabello, los hombros, la espalda, el pecho, esperando a que él llegara. Si se atrevía a acercarse, claro.

Se detuvo finalmente detrás de la primera línea de árboles que tapaban el agua termal. No dijo nada, pero no fue necesario, pues Kikyō podía sentir el varonil olor que emanaba y su fuerte presencia pasos más allá de ella. No sabía si Kōga era un pervertido y estaría observándola, pero se sorprendió a sí misma —otra vez— pensando que le gustaría, que _en verdad_ le gustaría que eso pasara.

Tal vez Kōga únicamente veía sus pies, esperando a que saliera del agua y se vistiera. Pero le gustaba la idea de ser observada por él, que siempre había actuado tan animado y curioso y había logrado gustarle tanto. Para bien o para mal, esa noche había decidido no hacer caso a la parte racional de sí. El agua caliente despertaba algo en sus venas, en su interior; el agua caliente y la luna sobre ella, y el olor que emanaba el cuerpo del lobo.

—Kōga, ya sé que estás ahí.

—Y sé que lo sabes, por lo que no entiendo qué haces.

Kikyō soltó una ligera risa, mientras frotaba la piel de su brazo. La fuente flotaba cerca de ella, esperando volver a ser usada. ¿Por qué se divertía tanto actuando de esa manera? A medida que transcurría el tiempo descubría nuevas cosas de sí. La sed de sangre había sido una, pero la más aburrida hasta el momento.

—Tomo un baño.

Kōga gruñó algo en voz baja, pero nada que fuera realmente entendible. Estaba mirando concentrado las líneas que se dibujaban en la corteza del árbol. Sus lobos le había avisado los movimientos de Kikyō, por lo que sabía dónde estaba. Después del encuentro esa mañana, había tenido ganas de volver a hablar con ella y le había parecido ese el mejor momento. Ciertamente, había esperado que ella _saliera_ del agua y se vistiera para conversar con él. A lo mejor, muy dentro de él, había esperado justamente lo que estaba pasando.

Tener un encuentro así. A lo mejor sí era un pervertido de pensamiento, pero no miró. No la profanaría así, ni aunque ella misma parecía permitirlo. Tal vez Kikyō no estaba en sus cabales, como aquella noche lejana. Por el respeto que sentía, y para asfixiar el calor que comenzaba a nacer en él, enfocó la vista de nuevo en el árbol y frunció el ceño. Comenzaba a enfadarse. Normalmente, él era el despreocupado, el divertido. Kikyō parecía estar tomándole el pelo, jugándole ese tipo de bromas.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—De acuerdo —respondió la sacerdotisa, volviendo a tomar la pequeña fuente para llenarla de agua—, pero será mejor que salgas de detrás del árbol.

El lobo soltó un respingo. Se detuvo un momento a pensar en qué rayos le ocurría en ese momento a Kikyō, que estaba desnuda en aguas termales tomándose un baño y queriendo que él saliera a verla. La situación era ridícula. Quizás se trataba simplemente de una prueba y no debía salir de ahí, sino irse y dejarla. Sin embargo, y por lo que su vista periférica

[y su olfato que olía un perfume peculiar  
el aroma de su piel era irresistible  
tal vez debía salir simplemente y mirarle a los ojos]

podía captar, la escena frente a él era algo para no dejar escapar. Kikyō se comportaba muy extraño ese día y él tenía la ligera sospecha de que no se trataba únicamente de la luna llena, que había más detrás. Lo que fuera, estaba extrañado y agradecido con eso. Pero algo temeroso también, aunque no pudiera darse cuenta en el momento.

Salió de detrás de los árboles a paso lento, hasta acercarse finalmente hasta la orilla de las aguas. Se dejó caer con un suspiro, evitando mirarla directamente. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y cruzó también los brazos. Intentaría sonar despreocupado, como si la vista delante no fuera apabullante, y casi de otro mundo. Después de todo, se trataba de la misma mujer que lo había despreciado tiempo atrás, que incluso había tenido la intención de acabar con él en más de una ocasión.

Volvió a escuchar la risa de Kikyō, y no pudo evitar levantar la vista. Ella lo miraba por encima de su hombro, con una diversión que no había visto hasta el momento. Se le tiñeron las mejillas de rosado al darse cuenta de que se sentía estúpido, tontamente expuesto. La sacerdotisa le daba la espalda. Su blanca piel se dejaba entrever entre el cabello negro, que caía sobre ella pesado por el agua. Brillaba, de una manera que no había visto hasta entonces, bajo la luz de la luna.

—No seas tímido, realmente no tengo algo que no hayas visto antes —murmuró Kikyō. Tomó su cabello y lo acomodó sobre su hombro derecho, dejando toda su espalda al descubierto. Se sentía muy bien actuar de ese modo, le gustaba el nuevo aroma

[era parecido pero no igual no igual  
al que emanaba entre besos y respiración agitada  
era más fuerte era mejor]

que emanaba Kōga. El lobo pudo ver la fina silueta, el contorno de su pecho, el hueco que hacía su cintura y poco faltaba para que pudiera ver su trasero. Se sonrojó aún más, y frunció el ceño con más ganas. Estaba confundido, muy, y eso le molestaba.

—Lo sé, pero aún así —gruñó. Sin embargo, no apartó la mirada. No hubiera podido incluso de haber querido, y sabía que Kikyō también sabía eso, y lograba fastidiarlo más todavía.

Ella siguió enjuagándose, bajo la estricta vigilancia del lobo. Kōga agradeció profundamente la luz que proyectaba la luna, y también a quién sea que haya dejado que aquello pasara, aunque también estaba incómodo y desconcertado, un tanto molesto y realmente inquieto.

—¿De qué querías hablar?

—De lo de hoy —respondió, simple. Sacó la vista de la parte baja de su espalda para enfocarla en su nuca. Kikyō no se giraba mucho a verlo, a lo sumo le enviaba miradas sobre su hombro, pero necesitaba imaginar que veía su cara—. ¿Por qué tengo que matarte yo?

Kikyō estuvo en silencio un momento, sin moverse. Estaba disfrutando mucho esa pequeña actuación. Nunca había dejado que nadie la viera tan desnuda, tan vulnerable. Ni siquiera Inuyasha, a quién de verdad podría haberle entregado todo de sí. Se estaba sintiendo muy bien, muy deseada, con un espectador que realmente le gustaba. Pero el aire se había tornado gélido ante la pregunta.

Elevó la vista a la luna. Qué extraño día. No negaba saber la respuesta a la pregunta, pero simplemente le dolía mucho que lo supiera.

—Porque no puede ser otro —declaró. Volvió la mirada a la imperturbable superficie del agua. Esperaba que Kōga la presionara más, pero no lo hizo. Y se dio cuenta que no había necesidad, y que el demonio ya lo sabía. La conocía más de lo que le gustaría—. No quiero que sea Naraku. No puede ser Inuyasha, él ya… ya tiene suficiente de mi.

Kōga se mantuvo impertérrito. Quería oírlo decirlo. Sabía que Naraku no merecía derramar la sangre de Kikyō, era demasiado para él, para ese asqueroso ser. Y sabía que Inuyasha no podría soportar acabar con ella, que nunca lo lograría, incluso sabiendo la verdad. Que buscaría un plan de escape para salvarla, sabiendo que no había ninguno, y que Kagome y todos ayudarían. Porque el amor, porque el cariño, hacían esas cosas.

—Solo confío en ti para una tarea así.

—Han cambiado algunas cosas entre nosotros —masculló. No podía olvidar los besos que se habían dado, estaba fuera de discusión. Parecía que Kikyō también los tenía muy presentes porque lo observó por encima de su hombro con la sombra de una risa en los ojos.

—Seguimos siendo _enemigos naturales_ , Kōga. Por el bien de tu manada, deberías acabar conmigo cuando Naraku ya no esté.

—Ajá, lo sé —gruñó. Se removió incómodo en su asiento—. Pero también…

—Shh… de verdad no tiene caso seguir hablando de esto. Buscaré a alguien más que lo haga si no quieres.

Kōga la observó. Había vuelto a tirarse agua sobre la espalda. Tenía una espalda hermosa, como el resto de ella. Y el agua no hacía más que mejorar la situación.

No sabía si llegado el día podría matarla, pero lo intentaría si de verdad lo quería. O tal vez intentaría persuadirla de no hacerlo. Quién sabía que más podría pasar entre ellos hasta el momento en que Naraku estuviera muerto. Sus hombres ya la habían aceptado, incluso algunos habían recibido atención medica por parte de ella, aunque nadie hablara sobre eso. Hasta a algunos le caía bien.

Suspiró.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Sería mejor que no encontrara a nadie más para realizar el trabajo, así le daría más tiempo a él para deliberar, y a ella para vivir. Y a lo mejor podría disfrutar de esa vista en alguna otra ocasión.

Kikyō se detuvo nuevamente entonces, y luego giró el cuerpo hacia él. La luna la bañó de nuevo con su blanquecina luz, los pechos redondeados, el vientre plano, el cabello detrás… hasta el ombligo le invitaba a tocarla. Sin duda, Kōga se perturbó. Se sentó más erguido y apartó la vista de su cuerpo para mirarla a la cara.

Kikyō no sonreía. Había una extraña determinación en su rostro que hizo que se estremeciera levemente. Realmente no era una buena noche para jugar con los sentidos de un lobo, pero los demonios vampiros sabían jugar, y más si era de noche, ¿cierto?

Intentó abrir la boca para preguntar qué mierda hacía, pero no lo logró. Tenía un buen cuerpo, pero no era eso lo que le había dejado la garganta seca, sino aquello que develaba su lenguaje corporal y esos ojos café que gustaba de ver. Sabía que había algo allí, más atrás, oculto en la mente de aquella mujer —que no era del todo una mujer—, y le ponía nervioso no saberlo, a pesar de tener un leve presentimiento al respecto.

Cuando la tuvo a solo dos pasos, completamente desnuda frente a él, solo atinó a erguirse. Le miraba el rostro con expresión confundida, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos un poco entornados. Kikyō tuvo ganas de sonreírse por esa mueca que hacía su boca.

Apenas podía creer que realmente estaba en esas condiciones delante del hombre que ella misma había elegido para matarla. Pero le gustaba, sí que le gustaba todo lo que pasaba, todo lo que hacía, todo lo que el aroma y el cuerpo de Kōga delataba. Estaba bien aquello.

Le planteó una tarea difícil que él llevaría a cabo. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era agradecerle (al único amigo con el que contaba) con lo que podía darle de sí. Ella, su nuevo cuerpo, lo que le hacía sentir.

Extendió una mano que Kōga tomó luego de un breve titubeo. No separó los ojos de los de ella un momento, y se dejó arrastrar hacia el centro de las aguas termales, siempre mirando su rostro, sintiendo el cálido agua que poco a poco los sumergía, que tocaba su piel, que iba ocultando sus manos entrelazadas.

Kikyō entonces lo contempló, bajo la luz de la luna, y le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto peligrosa. Era el tipo de sonrisa que pertenecían a las bestias, a las criaturas de la noche y a los demonios, y, en particular, a los vampiros y a Kikyō, especialmente a Kikyō. Kōga hizo una mueca con la boca en respuesta, que le sacó a ella una risa.

—Está bien si no quieres —dijo como si nada. Seguía tomando su mano, que parecía arder bajo el agua. A Kōga le sorprendió que no hubiera burbujas por doquier. Se hubiera sonrojado de no ser porque todo parecía un chiste. Además, él no era muy de ese estilo de persona. No rehuía al contacto físico, mucho menos en luna llena—. Puedes ir, yo solo...

—No seas ridícula —gruñó. Miró a un costado, a los árboles. Sintió la presencia de sus lobos más allá. No se decidía a decirles que se marcharan. No sabía que iba a pasar a continuación, realmente todo era muy extraño. Pero le agradaba, y el instinto le ordenaba quedarse—. ¿Y estás segura de todo esto?

Kikyō asintió de un solo movimiento de cabeza, aunque en verdad no era necesario: sus ojos hablaban por ella. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos y sus manos seguían entrelazadas. Bajo el agua apenas un poco turbulenta se podía ver la contraposición en los colores de su piel, el blanco pálido de ella y la tez morena de él.

Kōga se vio en la posición de insistir, aunque todo él pedía otra cosa. Le estaba empezando a embriagar el perfume de ella y le hacía doler la visión el blanco de su piel y la luz de la luna reflejada en el agua, pero _estaba bien_.

—¿De verdad? Porque hace un momento acepté matarte.

Kikyō volvió a reír. Al lobo se le contagió la risa y estuvieron unos segundos simplemente intentando retomar la respiración normal. Sus manos se habían separado, pero sus cuerpos estaban cerca aún y se rozaban. De repente, la poca ropa que llevaba encima le molestaba. Tenía muchas ganas de tocar el cabello de ella y por fin saciar su curiosidad de cómo se sentiría mojado. Además, quería tocar su piel, de otras partes de su cuerpo.

Vaya, quería muchas cosas, pero de momento todo parecía muy enrevesado, y bastante incorrecto. Y no exactamente porque fuera un vampiro y él un lobo, sino más bien porque sería su verdugo… y ciertamente no estaba seguro de poder serlo si probaba de ella y le gustaba. Así que podía ser aquello un error, pero lo cierto era que el error lo había cometido a decir que sí. ¿Y Kikyō estaba enterada de eso?

—Kikyō —murmuró, una vez que entre ellos se hubiera instaurado el silencio de nuevo y se perdieran en los ojos del otro—, esto es bastante extraño.

—La verdad es que —comenzó ella, sonriéndole. Le gustaba cómo se veían sus colmillos en las penumbras y le gustaba morirse de las ganas de saber cómo se sentirían contra su piel— nos hemos conocido en un momento muy extraño de mi vida.

—Cierto.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, mientras solo le veía sonreír frente a él. Sus rostros se rozaron y su mano se dirigió a la cintura de ella, cuya piel le pareció de seda, y demasiado frágil y sabía que no lo era. Le pareció de repente una locura el saber que alguna vez podrían haberse matado entre ellos.

Kikyō se permitió disfrutar de los labios calientes de él, y deleitarse con el tacto de sus ásperas manos contra ella, mientras pensaba si él se molestaría mucho si rompía las pocas ropas que llevaba encima y desataba su cabello. Tenía muchas ganas de verle con el cabello suelto. Profundizó el beso y se preguntó otra vez si estaría haciendo lo correcto, si luego podrían remediar el contacto que tiempo atrás se habían permitido, si luego podría verle a los ojos cuando terminara con su pútrida existencia y agradecerle, sin temor a no volver a verle o sentirle… porque ella sabía cómo era eso de morir en manos de alguien más y arrepentirse en ese mismo momento, de extrañar en ese preciso momento el calor del otro.

Sin embargo, Kōga quemaba tanto que dudaba que alguna vez olvidara ese calor, olvidara cómo sus manos recorrían su cuerpo o cómo sus labios hacían estragos con ella, y que eso sería suficiente para el momento de su muerte y lo que siguiera a eso.

Sus sentidos dejaron de percibir otras presencias en los kilómetros circundantes. Acaso los lobos les habían permitido un espacio, o acaso la presencia de dos fuertes demonios eran suficientes para eliminar cualquier fisgón de los alrededores. Dos enemigos así de poderosos presentes en el mismo lugar en medio de la noche no era algo que otros desearían conocer.

O tal vez todo tenía que ver únicamente con que Kōga enturbiaba demasiado sus sentidos como para poder estar segura de lo que notaba en derredor.

* * *

Los colores del amanecer los encontraron a orillas de las aguas termales, en silencio, desnudos y a pocos centímetros de distancia. Acostados lado a lado, mirando hacia arriba y sin cruzar palabra.

Kikyō fue la primera en levantarse a buscar sus ropas, mientras Kōga se apoyaba contra su brazo para observarla. Le gustaba ver cómo sus cabellos chocaban contra su cuerpo

[y también ver otras cosas  
pero no podía pensar en eso no sería lo correcto  
mejor no pensar en todo lo que hicieron era mejor no pensar olvidarse de eso]

, y también el color de su piel ante los primeros rayos de sol. No se daba cuenta con qué intensidad la miraba, ni que sus cejas estaban juntas, en gesto preocupado.

Kikyō se vistió con parsimonia, con decisión, y sin mediar palabra. De cuando en cuando le dirigía una fugaz mirada que Kōga respondía siempre de la misma manera, con una ligera sonrisa en su boca. La sacerdotisa tenía ganas de reír, pero no creía que fuera lo más apropiado. Y después de todo lo que habían hecho en la oscuridad de la noche, ¿qué podían decirse en las primeras horas del día?

Después de unos pocos minutos, también Kōga se vistió… con lo que quedaba de sus ropas. No soltó queja alguna, aunque lo escuchó reír entre dientes al ver el estado lamentable de sus cortos pantalones. Eran suficiente para taparlo, pero sin duda debía reponer el vestuario.

Cuando finalmente ambos estaban vestidos y el sol comenzaba a verse con mayor facilidad allí a lo lejos, se quedaron parados uno delante del otro en silencio, viéndose a la cara.

—¿Nos veremos antes de nuestra cita final? —preguntó Kōga de repente. Una sombra pasó por los ojos de Kikyō y al lobo le agradó darse cuenta. A lo mejor sí se arrepentía de lo que podía ocurrir entre ellos, de ese modo que había dispuesto.

—Primero debe morir Naraku, de modo que…

—Que sí.

Kikyō asintió y miró luego hacia el horizonte. No se arrepentía de haber actuado de aquel modo la noche anterior, de haberse dejado llevar por la presencia de aquella gran luna (que había actuado tanto en ella como en él), ni de haber pensado o hecho las cosas que hizo. Hacía tiempo, demasiado tiempo que no se permitía tener un mero descanso. Y además de descanso, era su agradecimiento. No podía menos, y tampoco podía darle más que todo ella.

Había querido que fuera él. Todo él. Su salvación, su recreación, su amigo y amante, su asesino.

No sabía cómo la mataría Kōga. Quizás agradecería que fuera con sus propias manos calientes, las que habían recorrido su cuerpo y la habían hecho sentir tan bien, tan humana, tan mujer. Que la viera a los ojos y esas orbes celestes-azules-claras y oscuras no se empañaran, pero que hubiera allí la misma mirada que le había dedicado en el O-bon, la misma calidez que había sentido cuando limpiaba su rostro, que emanara la misma intensidad de los besos cuando estaba herido, transmitiera aunque sea la quinta parte de las cosas que le hizo sentir esa noche.

Pero, sobre todo, que fuera él. Que no muriera a manos de Naraku u otro enemigo; que no tuviera que sobrevivir al dolor y la pena que le provocaría a Inuyasha mientras intentaba salvarla; que no muriera luego de devorar almas y sangre por igual hasta saciar su apetito, que no tenía fin.

Que fuera ese hombre moreno, que fuera el enemigo natural que le habían obligado a tener, que fuera el chico curioso que cruzó la línea de árboles equivocada y la había visto manchada de sangre humana, que solo había preguntado si _ellos sabían,…_ que había guardado el secreto.

—Kikyō —agregó luego. La mirada de ella estaba perdida a lo lejos, su mente hundida en un mar de pensamientos arremolinados. La sacerdotisa volvió la vista a él, sin cambiar la expresión—, si no cumplo con ese favor, ¿crees que me matarás?

En un principio pensó que iba a saltar sobre él y golpearlo hasta hacerle sangrar, pero al final solo logró sonreírle.

—Creo que sí.

—Ajá. No es lo mejor.

—Puedo buscar a alguien más —volvió a repetir, pero Kōga negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia ella, acompañándolo con un gesto de la mano, restando importancia a todo como siempre hacía. No frenó a su lado, pasó junto a ella y su mano rozó la suya, provocando en ambos una ligera sonrisa.

Siguió caminando hacia los árboles a la misma velocidad.

Así como Kikyō en su momento supo que Kōga era capaz de matarla en cualquier situación, supo en ese momento que jamás lo haría. Lo volvería a ver. Posiblemente muchas noches, muchas tardes, en muchos momentos diferentes. Pero no habría cita final. Si estaba dispuesta a morir, debía encontrar a alguien más que llevara aquello a cabo, o acaso encontrar la manera de suidarse, si eso era posible. Y aún así, deseaba agradecerle de nuevo con todo ella.

No buscó a nadie más para que la matara, siempre se encontró muy ocupada como para eso. Se quedó con la vaga promesa de Kōga, la que nunca cumpliría, llenándose de una esperanza que había nacido tiempo atrás y que había notado solo entonces, entre el calor de su cuerpo y la risa desenfadada.

Aquel día lo observó marchar como tantas otras veces, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Descalza a la orilla de las aguas termales que le habían servido de lecho a ambos, mirando al bosque y oyendo los pasos distantes de Kōga, y el tarareo de alguna canción rara y antigua, perdida en el tiempo, posiblemente originaria de su cultura, y que no tardaría más de tres encuentros más para aprender y encontrarse cantándola de pronto. Que le sacaría risas a él, muchas burlas, y también que le cantaría al oído con su voz grave y le sacaría cosquillas en la nuca.

—Nos vemos luego, _sacerdotisa Kikyō_.

 _» Pronto._

Así fue.

Muchas veces.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota :**

Y así termina este fic, dejándome con un millón y medio de sentimientos encontrados y muchas ganas de leer y escribir más de esta pareja. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, y si tienen algo para comentarme, lo agradecería con gusto. :)

Antes de irme del todo (?) quería agregar un par de cosas.

1\. Todos los títulos de los capítulos son títulos de canciones, por si no lo habían notado. Algunos tienen relación con el contenido del capítulo en cuestión (casi todos). En cualquier caso, nunca está de más escuchar nuevas canciones.

2\. La composición y características del nuevo cuerpo de Kikyō fue todo un tema para mi a lo largo de este fic, porque al ser vampiro también me abría posibilidades hacia otro estilo de cosas. Así que es realmente curiosa la forma que toma el cuerpo de Kikyō y qué me permitió hacer (el tema de sangrar, de alimentarse de sangre también... ). ¿Ustedes qué opinan al respecto?

3\. Vampiros. Dios. Espero de verdad haber manejado bien todo el asunto (de eso era el PUTO RETO). Creo que tuve en cuenta las cosas que hacen a un vampiro, pero todo se vio modificado, dado que también tenía el cuenta la resurrección de Kikyō y, así mismo, trataba con 'demonios' vampiros y no vampiros a secas como los conocemos.

4\. Este. Capítulo. Y lo que pasa acá también. ¿Ustedes esperaban algo así? Tenía planeado un encuentro más cercano entre ellos, pero me lo imaginaba -muy-luego- (lo cual es extraño, porque no hay más capítulos), aunque finalmente terminó sucediendo. Tengo mis razones para opinar que Kikyō quería algo así, y (obvio) también Kōga, y realmente las palabras y la escena parecía fluir sola (mi dios, qué poético). Creo que se haría ritual entre ellos. Es realmente difícil detener los impulsos animales, ¿eh?  
Además, tenía esta escena en mente y la quería despechar de mi sistema: Kikyō guiando a Kōga al interior de las aguas termales, desnuda. (No sé porqué tengo esas escenas en la cabeza, eso no lo puedo explicar)

5\. Y... el final. Ajá, lo sé. Me gustaría saber qué opinan ustedes, ante todo. A mi me parece ' _un_ final'. En un principio, me imaginé que Kōga eventualmente terminaba matando a Kikyō (cumpliendo con su promesa), pero al final desistí de eso, porque entre ellos se hicieron más íntimos de lo que pretendían. Así que terminé figurándome un final (un final más allá de la muerte de Naraku, en donde Kikyō no es víctima fatal) en donde ella vagabundea, posiblemente viviendo entre lobos.  
Me gustó mucho esa idea porque ella es realmente un ser solitario, pero no estaría nunca de más la presencia de Kōga a su lado, y me gustaba imaginarme una relación entre 'enemigos naturales' como siempre fueron vampiros-hombres lobo ('demonios' vampiros, demonios lobos). Creo que hubieran encontrado la manera de vivir juntos, o aunque sea me gusta imaginarlo.

Pensé en escribir un capítulo extra narrando esto que les cuento, pero me gusta el resultado de este capítulo (más largo solo para ustedes), que no sé si me animaría a escribir más y 'arruinarlo'.

En particular, me gustó cómo me quedó el fic (esto no me pasa con todos mis fics, así que es un logro). Obviamente, me gustaría muchísimo que a ustedes también les agrade. Así que si quieren comentarlo en un review, ¡ey, yo no me quejo!

Nos vemos en el próximo relato, o reto, o lo que sea que nos depare el destino (dramática all the way),

 **Mor.**


End file.
